error
by haru no bara
Summary: Porque las cosas se volvieron de esa manera porque ahora no te encuentras a mi lado, cierto es mi culpa yo hice que sufrieras en silencio al no decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te agradezco de hacerme sentir nuevamente completo, por eso y por un malentendido ahora no te encuentras a mi lado
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno chicos nueva historia les aviso que esta muy sentimental pues esto lo escribi cuando tenia algo de fiebre**_

Después de la alegría de haber ganado la Winter cup, los años fueron pasando para cada jugador haciendo que comenzaran a dar los pasos para sus futuros los cuales con esfuerzos comenzaron a dibujar, algunos fueron a la universidad mientras que otros salieron directo a trabajar, todos seguían en contacto a pesar de estar en caminos separados más de uno salió con varias sorpresas al descubrir con quien salían, uno de ellos fue el tigre y la pantera cuando le dijeron los demás de lo suyo, desde que lo dijeron ya había pasado un año de aquella relación la que a pesar de algunas pequeñas peleas eran felices, se divertían jugando basket cuando sus trabajos les dieran el tiempo pues al ser el tigre un chef de un hotel de 5 estrellas y Aomine policía sus horarios no concordaban mucho pero hacían el esfuerzo de verse o llamarse en cada momento.

Para todos aquella pareja era la más feliz que habían visto pero había algo que siempre el tigre dudaba en lo profundo de su ser, y eso era relacionado con la ex pareja de su pantera, pues aun tenía dudas que si su actual pareja lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él, que lo quisiera como él lo quiere, pues no podía evitar pensar que la pantera solo lo acepto como reemplazo se Sakurai, ya que este se había confesado sabiendo que el castaño había terminado una relación que llevaba como 3 años con el moreno sin dar una razón creíble , sabiendo que el moreno estaba destrozado por eso, no podía evitar culparse de haberse aprovechado de aquella situación para que el moreno lo aceptara, de haberse aprovechado de un corazón roto para que este aceptara sus sentimientos. Siempre aquellas ideas le rondaban por la mente por ello siempre se esmeraba para que Aomine comenzara a enamorarse de él, dando pequeños detalles, acciones para que sus sentimientos llegaran al moreno, los cuales la mayorías eran recibidos, pero aun así aquella pequeña duda seguía rondando en su subconsciente pues a pesar de llegar un año juntos nunca había escuchado al moreno decir te amo o un te quiero, tampoco podía andar preguntándole si lo quería, sus confusiones aumentaron al saber que el castaño trabajaba en donde estaba su pantera pero aquello se lo guardaba pues el confiaba que su pareja no lo engañaría a pesar de tener aquellos pensamientos rondándole

_Kagami-sensei necesitamos que verifique esto _-le dijo un joven sacando al tigre de sus pensamientos-_

_ya voy- _le respondió mientras se acercaba a la gran mesa en donde había una variedad de dulces-_ está bien puedes llevarlo a la mesa _-le dijo mientras se dirigía a otra mesa para_ _supervisar lo que sus trabajadores estaban haciendo_ \- nunca más aceptare una propuesta de Kise para celebrar su aniversario con Kuroko- _pensó pues esto era devastador tenía que estar toda la noche en aquel lugar preparando la comida junto con su equipo de trabajo_ -chicos se la mayoría está en el lugar así que pueden descansar una hora _-le dijo haciendo que todos suspiraran aliviados para luego preparar las cosas para comenzar a comer_

_Kagami-sensei tome nosotros lo hicimos para usted- _le dijo una mujer mientras se mostraba un gran trozo de tarta de chocolate relleno de manjar y crema, cubierto de chocolate blanco- ya que recordamos que hace días había mencionado querer comer algo como esto_

_gracias Yume, chicos- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la primera probada_ -esta delicioso realmente han mejorado- _menciono haciendo que los chicos sonrieran satisfecho al saber que su superior le gusto su preparación-_

Después de aquello siguieron batallando en la cocina pues aquello era de esperar al tener que realizar varios platillos para el famoso modelo Kise Ryouta el cual no acepto a nadie más que Kagami se encargara de aquello a pesar que varios chef se ofrecieron pero al saber del nombre del tigre aceptaron su derrota

_chicos ya es todo por hoy _-le dijo el tigre al ver que ya habían terminado aunque ya era de mañana-_

_gracias por su arduo trabajo Kagami-sensei- _dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo admirados de ver al tigre pues a pesar que este solo tenía 23 años tenía una gran fama por los platillos y postres que inventaba-_

_gracias, vayan a cambiarse y a poder descansar por una vez por todas ya que sé que están muertos- _le dijo haciendo que todos soltaran una pequeña sonrisa para luego despedirse, el tigre se fue a los vestuarios se cambió de ropa dejando su típico traje blanco guardado en su bolso para luego salir de lugar_ -iré a comprar algunos ingredientes para darle una sorpresa a Daiki,mmm creo que hare algo liviano ya que le debe de doler la cabeza- _dijo con una sonrisa al recordar que su pantera había ido tenido que ir a una celebración del cuartel de policías_ -mm tengo ganas de comer un helado de fresa- _pensaba al estar cerca de los helados el cual saco tres para luego ir a pagar las cosas y dirigirse al departamento de la pantera pues ambos aun vivían separados por alguna razón_

 **Mientras con el moreno**

Lentamente iba abriendo los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos mientras se masajeaba el área que le afectaba

_qué diablos hice ayer- _pensó aun con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar lo que había pasado anoche pero no logro recordar mucho pues en ese momento sintió que algo caía al piso cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos encontrándose con su tigre el cual tenía una mirada de dolor?-_

_Daiki porque- _dijo mirándolo con bastante sufrimiento cosa que el moreno no entendía porque su tigre lo mirara de esa manera, llevo su mirada hacia el lado de su cama encontrándose a cierto castaño durmiendo tranquilamente-_

_Taiga no es lo que piensas yo te puedo explicar todo- _le decía mientras se colocaba rápidamente de pie cosa que hizo que el tigre se rompiera-_

_explicar que Daiki mírate que mierda me puedes explicar- _le decía en voz alta el tigre sin poder aguantar las lágrimas-_

_Taiga en serio que tengo una explicación para esto _-le decía aunque no se acordaba de nada ni como llego a andar vestido solamente con boxer-_

_explicar que Daiki, que te acostaste con tu ex el cual amas, mientras yo trabajaba- _le dijo con una expresión llena de dolor que hizo que la pantera se le encogiera el corazón-_ siempre lo supe que seguías amándolo, que yo solo fue un reemplazo de él, que no me amabas aquello lo sabía pero hice todo lo que pude para que mis sentimientos pudieran llegarte pero al parecer no fue así-

_Taiga por el amor de dios deja…

_que quieres que escuche, que nunca me amaste, que solo fui una entretención para ti, que mierda quieres que te escuche Daiki- _le dijo mientras observaba como el castaño despertaba para luego abrir los ojos como plato al entender la situación_ \- ohhh que bien que hayas despertado Sakurai, realmente me alegro por ustedes por fin pueden volver a estar juntos- _le dijo con odio y tristeza mientras las lágrimas caían aún mas_

_Taiga

_ahhh y no se preocupen por mí ya que este estorbo se ira para que ustedes vuelvan a ser la parejita feliz que eran- _dijo mientras se disponía a salir del lugar pero una mano lo detuvo el tigre se giró encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba_ -sabes Daiki siempre me sentí culpable al intentar ingresar forzosamente mis sentimientos hacia ti sabiendo que te habían roto el corazón, por ello me esforcé para que sintieras aunque sea una parte pequeña de lo que siento por ti- _mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla del moreno_ -sabes Daiki me hubiera gustado que me digieras un te amo en todo este tiempo que llevábamos juntos- _mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en esos labios-_ Daiki te amo, te amo mucho- _le susurro en el oído para luego darle un golpe el cual dejo inconsciente al moreno el cual antes de caer, dos lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas-_ por ello te dejare libre Daiki, porque te amo te dejare con la persona que tú quieres- _le decía mientras le daba un abrazo el cual expresaba su profundo amor-_ Sakurai cuídalo mucho, sabes que esta persona es muy importante para mí que esta daría mi vida por la suya, por ello no lo hagas sufrir nuevamente- _le dijo mientras el castaño intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no salían-_ Daiki, amor mío, gracias por los recuerdos que compartimos a pesar que no me amaras serán siempre mis tesoros- _le decía intentando sonreír_ \- realmente no sé cómo me pudiste hacer que te amara de esta manera ya que se supone que éramos rivales- _le dijo soltando una pequeña risita al recordar-_ pero lo lograste te amo aunque me costó reconocerlo ya que necesite ayuda de Kuroko para hacerlo, Daiki te amo y siempre lo hare, espero que lleves una vida feliz, te amo mi primer y único amor- _le dijo dándole el último beso-_ adiós Daiki- _le dijo para luego salir de aquel lugar-_


	2. Chapter 2

El tigre solo corría por las calles sin rumbo fijo, solo esquivaba a las personas que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lograban percibir, no supo cuando llego a un parque que nunca en su vida había estado pero se detuvo ahí ya que su cuerpo le exigía un descanso por ello se sentó en unas bancas del lugar mirando al vacío por unos minutos para luego tomar su celular y poder llamar a cierta persona , escucho el sonido del celular hasta que aquella persona contesto su llamado

_Tatsuya este ocupado- _le pregunto intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada-_

_no porque… Taiga que paso, estas llorando- _le pregunto al escuchar suaves sollozos de la otra línea-_

_Tatsuya puedes venir por favor, no quiero estar solo- _le decía_ -

_dime la dirección- _le dijo ya preocupado pues algo no andaba bien con su hermano-_

Tras algunos minutos se podía ver a un peli negro corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por el parque buscando desesperado a una mota roja la cual la encontró rápidamente

_Ta..i..ga…di…me….que…pa…so- _le decía entre cortado intentando recuperar el aire-_

_Tatsuya…Daiki…Daiki…me engaño- _le dijo mientras las lágrimas nuevamente se acumulaban en sus ojos queriendo salir-_

_Taiga estas seguro no habrá sido un malentendido- _le pregunto-_

_no Tatsuya, yo los vi a ambos acostados en la cama y cuando Daiki se levantó solo andaba en ropa interior y el pecho de Sakurai estaba desnudo…yo sabía que era un reemplazo pero…pero yo amo a Daiki- _dijo mientras las lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas, Himuro se le encogió el corazón al ver a su hermano así pues desde que andaba saliendo con el moreno, el tigre tenía una sonrisa bastante deslumbrante y cálida que hacía que el que la viera por inercia también mostrara una sonrisa_

_tranquilo Taiga _-le dijo abrazándolo tiernamente mientras le cada pequeñas caricias en la espalda para que el tigre se calmara-_ y que harás Taiga, volverás con Aomine- _le pregunto recibiendo un susurro de parte del tigre que al escucharlo le asombro haciendo que se alejaba un poquito para observar el rostro de Kagami-_ espera estas seguro de que dices, sabes que si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás y puede que te arrepientas de esto

_está bien Tatsuya lo necesito- _le respondió haciendo que el peli negro suspirara resignado_ -

_está bien pero estaré contigo- _le dijo haciendo que este lo mirara-_

_pero y Murasakibara – _le pregunto pues lo que el sabia su hermano llevaba una realización de dos años con el gigante de yosen-_

_terminamos al parecer nunca se pudo olvidar de su Aka-chin a pesar que estuvimos juntos _-le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_lo siento no quería que recordaras aquello- _le respondió sintiendo mal al haber preguntado aquello-_

_no digas aquello, ya que me encuentro bien pues eso paso hace tiempo ya- _le respondió_ \- Taiga te lo preguntare una vez más estas seguro de aquello- _le dijo_

_si Tatsuya creo que es lo mejor para mí y para que Daiki puede vivir felizmente con Sakurai

_realmente eres muy amable y generoso Taiga al dejar ir a la persona que amas para que esta esté con otra- _pensaba himuro para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarlo_ \- entonces vamos creo que mientras más rápido mejor- _mientras le estiraba la mano para que el tigre se colocara de pie, dirigiéndose al vehículo del peli negro-_

 **Mientras tanto**

_entonces no te ha llamado ni ha ido contigo…lo se…. Maldición si lo se… te lo contare después Tetsu ahora necesito encontrarlo- _dijo para después cortar la llamada_ -donde diablos estas Taiga- _gritaba el moreno mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en su departamento el cual ahora se encontraba vacío. Había llamado a todos sus contactos pero ninguno sabía nada del tigre, ni siquiera les había llamado y visitado, cosa que comenzó a pensar en sus peores temores-_ que no le haya pasado nada malo por el amor de dios- _decía cerrando fuertemente sus ojos quitando las imágenes que su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada_ \- solo debe de estar en un lugar y ese debe ser su departamento- _se dijo agarrando algunas cosas para luego salir disparado a su objetivo_

La pantera al llegar a su objetivo se bajó rápidamente de su moto para subir por las escaleras ya que no podía esperar el ascensor, al llegar frente la puerta comenzó a colocarse nervioso, lentamente saco la llave que le había dado su tigre por cualquier cosa, abrió con cuidado la puerta encontrándose con el departamento completamente en silencio, temeroso camino por los pasillos inspeccionando cada rincón en busca del pelirrojo pero nada, no estaba en ninguna habitación

_Taiga donde estas, espera no me digas que - _mientras corría rápidamente a la habitación del tigre dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto_ -no tigre no me hagas esto, lo que más te pido que no me hagas esto no sin antes contarte lo que paso- _se decía bajando prácticamente a saltos la escalera ya que con el golpe se había acordado de todo lo sucedido además de las palabras entre disculpas que le dijo Sakurai. Se subió a su moto y a toda velocidad se dirigió a un lugar, al Aeropuerto_

_deberías de dormir Taiga, el vuelo está a punto de partir- _le dijo Himuro al ver como el tigre observaba la ventana-_

_lo hare, gracias Tatsuya- _le dijo-_

_esto no es nada- _le respondió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento_ -

_como pensé Daiki no vino a buscarme, pero si seré idiota es obvio que no vendría a por mí qué diablos pensaba- _se decía internamente mientras el avión comenzaba a moverse_ \- mira si hasta te estas imaginando que te llama, realmente no sé qué hacer creo que nunca lograre dejarte de amarte Daiki _-susurro aquellas últimas palabras mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido-_

_maldición… maldición…MALDICION- _gritaba frustrado el moreno al ver como un avión se veía en el cielo, mientras la gente lo mirara pues habían visto como este entro desesperado al aeropuerto buscando a alguien y al no encontrarlo grito a todo pulmón el nombre de aquella persona_ -llegue tarde… que diablos esto no puede ser, no puede ser que te pierda por esto Taiga- _decía mientras golpeaba el ventanal de impotencia mirando aquel avión en donde iba su tigre_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello. Aomine aun sin perder la esperanza que su tigre se encontraba en algún lugar, lo busco por todos lados en que creía que Kagami podría estar pero nada no aparecía ningún rastro del tigre en los lugares que buscada siempre que su trabajo le diera tiempo pues no lo podía dejar botado así como así, ya no sabía que hacer realmente no pensó que el tigre se fuera de su lado, siempre escuchaba las palabras que este le dedico antes que todo se volviera negro aquello le provocaba que algunas lágrimas quisieran salir por sentirse tan estúpido y no haber dicho aquellas simples palabras que demostraban su amor por su novio haciendo que durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos su tigre se sintiera inseguro a su lado.

Ahora se encontraba frente a las personas que son las únicas que le podrían ayudar en este momento

_Aomine-kun te lo tienes merecido- _le dijo Kuroko mientras los demás asentían-_

_espera Tetsu es que no escuchaste todo lo que dije- _le menciono Aomine observando al peli celeste-_

_por eso lo dijo Aomine-kun- _le dijo calmado para luego tomar su típico batido de vainilla-_

_Kurokocchi tiene razón Aominecchi- _le dijo Kise-_

_Ao-chan ponte en el lugar de Tai-chan, que harías si durante todo el tiempo que llevan juntos Tai-chan nunca te dijera un te amo

_y que llegaras a la casa de Kagamicchi después de haber trabajado toda la noche te lo encuentras en la cama con Himurocchi en las mismas condiciones que Kagamicchi te encontró a ti- _agrego Kise-_

_que hubieras hecho Aomine- _le dijo el peli verde observando como el moreno bajaba la vista-_

_le hubiera gritado un sinfín de cosas y me hubiera largado de aquel lugar- _respondió-_

_Kagami-kun no hizo nada de ello cierto Aomine-kun, en cambio te deseo tu felicidad al lado de Sakurai-kun- _dijo Kuroko-_

_ese idiota me dijo un montón de cosas, ese idiota a pesar de eso me dijo que me ama… ese idiota…- _paro unos instantes pues las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que este se diera cuanta sorprendiendo a todos_ \- yo lo amo y por idiota lo perdí, por culpa de aquello perdí a la persona que más me amaba y que yo amaba

_Aomine-kun todo se solucionara, puede que tome algo de tiempo pero sé que Kagami-kun volverá a tu lado- _dijo Kuroko-_

_cierto Aominecchi, Kagamicchi muere por ti así que debes de tener fe en él y no engañarlo durante el tiempo que no se encuentra a tu lado

_Kise bastardo como crees que engañaría a Taiga _-dijo en voz alta con el ceño fruncido por a sugerencia que le había hecho el rubio-_

_cálmate Aominecchi si solo fue una sugerencia- _le dijo con un puchero para luego mirar la hora_ -ehh ya es tan tarde, lo siento chicos me tengo que ir- _dijo mientras se colocaba de pie al igual que Kuroko ambos se despidieron de sus amigas para luego salir del lugar-_ nee Kurokocchi no le dirás de la llamada de Himurocchi- _le dijo una vez que andaban por las calles-_

_creo que es mejor no decir nada ya que ambos deben de tener tiempo para pensar más Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun necesita tiempo para relajarse y que aquellos pensamientos se desvanezcan- _le respondió-_

_tuvo que ser bastante duro para Kagamicchi pensar todos los días que Aominecchi no lo amaba que solo era un reemplazo, realmente me hubiera gustado haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de aquel sufrimiento de Kagamicchi

_Kagami-kun nunca dice esas cosas siempre las oculta para que nadie se preocupe por el- _le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara-_

 **Mientras tanto con el tigre**

Ya ambos se encontraban instalados en un departamento el cual no era tan grande como el que tenía el tigre pero era acogedor, el tigre seguía trabajando como chef en un famoso hotel gracias a los contactos de su antiguo jefe mientras que Himuro había ingresado a un empresa la cual se encargaba de diseño de interiores. Durante una hora de descanso que tuvo el peli negro aprovecho de llamar al peli celeste para informarle de su paradero eso si nadie debía de saber aquello cosa que Kuroko le prometió, hablaron por un rato hasta que el descanso de Himuro había terminado.

Ya llegaban un mes en aquel lugar, Himuro observaba a su hermano, sabía que está haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír pues en las noches siempre lo escuchaba murmurar el nombre de la pantera en sus sueños de vez en cuando acompañado con una lagrima o una sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía que decir pues el amor que sentía su hermano por aquella pantera era bastante de lo que había imaginado, además algo le había llamado la atención y eso era que el tigre comía como el triple de lo comía, varias veces le pregunto sobre aquello pero siempre recibía a misma repuesta **_" a mí me parece la misma cantidad de siempre"_**

_Taiga llegue _-le dijo una vez que había entrado al hogar que compartían tras haber comprado algunas cosas para la cena, se extrañó al no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte del tigre por ello camino por aquel pasillo_ -TAIGA- _grito al ver al tigre en el suelo_ -

_Tat…suya no sé qué me pasa…pero me duele….me duele mucho- _decía entre cortado con unas lagrimas a punto de salir-_

_tranquilo Taiga todo estará bien ya lo veras, todo saldrá bien _-le dijo mientras rápidamente llamaba una ambulancia_

_Daiki tengo miedo, no sé qué me pasa pero duele, duele como el infierno _-pensaba mientras apretaba fuertemente un cojín que se encontraba cerca de él para luego cerrar los ojos recordando al moreno con una sonrisa mientras que escuchaba como Himuro le decía que la ambulancia venia en camino_

 **Mientras en cierto lugar**

Se podía ver como una taza roja se rompía en varios pedazos esparciendo su contenido en todo el piso aquello era visto por un par de ojos azules que aún tenía la mano estirada sin comprender mucho lo que había pasado

_Taiga- _susurro al instante mirando el cielo-_


	4. Chapter 4

_En donde diablos estoy todo esta oscuro- _decía un moreno mirando para todos lados pero era el mismo panorama todo completamente negro hasta que por fin algo se lograba ver por lo que se acerco_

 ** _Espera Ryo que dijiste_**

_espera que sucede porque me estoy viendo

 ** _Lo que escucho Aomine-san terminamos_**

_porque estoy viendo esto además al parecer ellos ni me ven ni me escuchan- _pensó el moreno viendo aquello-_

 ** _Porque Ryo dime porque_**

 ** _No hay nada que explicar Aomine-san… adiós_**

_ahora que- _dijo al ver que todo volvía a negro_ -ese lugar no creo que sea eso- _se dijo al ver una cancha muy conocida para el_

 ** _A…Aomine yo…yo…quiero decirte algo…_**

_jejeje recuerdo esto como si fuera ayer, nunca se me olvido este momento _-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-_

 ** _Ya habla bakagami que quieres_**

 ** _Deja de interrumpir Ahomine bueno yo…tu…yo…maldición me gustas Aomine, desde hace tiempo me gustas por ello sal conmigo_**

_ese momento Taiga tenía el rostro completamente rojo, aquello nunca se me olvidara

_y tú tenías los ojos bastante abiertos al igual que tu boca, pensé que me rechazarías pues espere como 10 minutos para escucharte hablar- _dijo una voz haciendo que la pantera girara completamente_

_Taiga?- _dijo mirándolo para luego mirar la escena para después volver a mirarlo-_

_quien más Ahomine _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la pantera corría a abrazarlo_ -

_Taiga, Taiga, Taiga- _decía una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza_ -

_Daiki no puedo respirar- _dijo mientras el moreno se alejaba de el_ -

_Taiga necesito decirte algo lo de…- _no termino ya que un dedo del tigre se colocó en sus labios-_

_está bien Daiki no tienes que decírmelo- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_pero necesito decírtelo, quiero que estés a mi lado nuevamente- _le dijo con un rostro lleno de dolor-_

_yo siempre estaré a tu lado Daiki

_pero ahora no lo estas- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre lo mirara-_

_lo se…pero se debe a algo

_por eso quiero explicártelo Taiga no quiero que esto siga así- _le dijo tomándolo de las manos_ -

_Daiki prométeme una cosa- _dijo serio-_

_dime

_espérame- _le dijo haciendo que el moreno lo mirara algo confundido_ \- espérame, si creo que es lo que pienso, espérame hasta que vuelva, a pesar que puede que me tome un tiempo estar a tu lado espérame

_está bien Taiga te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

_gracias Daiki, debo de irme- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_irte a donde, a donde te vas Taiga

_Te amo Daiki no lo olvides – _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le decía otras cosas que el moreno no supo que eran pero solo que aquello provocaba que la sonrisa del tigre fuera mayor_ -

_TAIGA- _grito el moreno abriendo los ojos y mirando para todos lados_ -maldición era un sueño, un sueño bastante raro…era como si Taiga viniera a desp… no eso no es, claro que aquello no es …Taiga está bien- _se decía mientras calmaba sus latidos y el ligero temblor que tenía por todo su cuerpo-_

 **Mientras tanto**

Cierta persona abría lentamente los ojos encontrándose con unas blancas paredes, miro para ambos lados para fijarse que tenía una intravenosa en su mano, cosa que le asusto ya que lo que recordaba era aquel fuerte dolor que sintió y como lentamente salía del departamento desde ahí no recordaba que había pasado

_ya estas despierto Taiga- _dijo una voz que hizo que el tigre lo viera al instante-_

_Tatsuya que me paso porque estoy así- _le pregunto algo asustado al no saber que sucedió-_

_Taiga bueno no sé cómo decirte todo esto pues yo aún no puedo creer todo esto- _le dijo acercándose en donde se encontraba el tigre-_

_Tatsuya que me paso- _le dijo mientras intentaba pararse pero el peli negro se lo impidió-_

_aun no estás bien por ello no debes de moverte _-le menciono-_

_Tatsuya esto me está asustando dime que paso

_Taiga prométeme que me escucharas hasta el final y no me interrumpirás o te moverás _-le dijo mientras este asintió_ \- bueno veras cuando llegamos al hospital te hicieron una rápida revisión y descubrieron que tu….que tu

_que yo que Tatsuya _\- le dijo impaciente ya que con mucho rodeo que hacía Himuro cada vez se colocaba más nervioso de enterarse de lo que le pasaba_ -

_que tu estas embarazado bueno estabas- _le soltó observando como_ el tigre se le abrían los ojos como platos-

_Tatsuya no estoy para bromas dime que tengo- _le dijo-_

_Taiga no es ninguna broma, es la verdad, eres uno de los pocos hombres que existen que pueden traer a la vida a un ser humano- _le dijo seriamente haciendo que el tigre viera que su hermano no estaba para nada bromeand_ o-

_eso quiere decir que…- _se calló unos minutos dándose cuenta de aquellos antojos que le daban algunos días, de lo que había dicho Himuro respecto a la cantidad de comida_ \- esperaba un hijo de Daiki, espera dijiste que estaba eso quiere decir que lo perdí, perdí él bebe de Daiki y mío- _le dijo sintiendo una angustia al hacerse una idea de aquello-_

_Taiga yo…- _no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera_

_ohh que bien que está despierto Kagami-san ya que hay unas personitas que lo quieren conocer- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras otra enfermera entraba con una pequeña cunita seguida de otra enfermera que traía otra más. El tigre miro aquello para luego mirar a su hermano en busca de respuesta-_

_bueno como vez no lo perdiste, ya que aquellos dolores eran provenientes del parto- _le dijo Himuro-_

_eso quiere decir que ellos son…

_si Taiga ellos son tus hijos- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como las enfermeras dejaban cuidadosamente a los pequeños al lado de la madre-_

_Kagami-san si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos _-le dijeron la enfermeras para luego salir del lugar-_

_esto es verdad cierto Tatsuya no estoy soñando- _le dijo mientras con cuidado tocaba con sus dedos la mejilla de esos pequeños que se encontraban durmiendo-_

_no Taiga es la realidad y esos pequeños que tienes ahí son tus hijos- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el tigre con mucho cuidado iba tocando a esos pequeños moviendo el gorrito dándose cuenta que ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo que la pantera solo que en las puntas se podía ver que terminaban en negro-_

_nee Tatsuya dime que son- _le dijo sin quitarle la mirada a los pequeños-_

_el que tiene el traje celeste es un niño y la que tiene el traje blanco es una niña- _le respondió-_

_son exactamente iguales a Daiki- _dijo con una sonrisa al ver los ojos azules de ambos pequeños los cuales se habían despertado-_

_lo único que tienen de ti es el color de piel y tu forma del cabello- _le menciono Himuro-_

_son hermosos, demasiados hermosos, son como unos angelitos- _mientras veía como los pequeños le miraban y soltaban una pequeña sonrisa-_ Yuki, Aoi bienvenidos a este mundo mis pequeños- _le dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras con sus dedos tocaba aquellas pequeñas manitas-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Tatsuya sabes tengo una duda bastante grande- _le dijo con sus pequeños en los brazos los cuales se encontraban dormidos sintiendo el calor y aroma de su madre_ -

_dime que pasa- _le pregunto-_

_pues se supone si estaba embarazado mm bueno porque no parecía una vaca lechera- _le dijo pues aquello no entendía y más si veía a sus angelitos-_

_sabía que me harías esa pregunta Taiga _-le dijo con una sonrisa_ \- según el doctor todo esto es debito a tu altura

_altura? que tiene que ver eso con no haber sido una vaca lechera- _le pregunto confuso-_

_pues al ser bastante alto, Aoi y Yuki tuvieron bastante espacio para desarrollarse por eso no fuiste una vaca lechera, a lo mejor solo te creció solo un poco tu vientre haciendo que pasara inadvertido hasta que ellos dos quisieron salir _-le explico haciendo que el tigre entendiera lo que paso-_

_cierto que hare con su ropa y las cosas que ambos necesitan, no tengo nada ya que nacieron como de milagro- _le decía preocupado el tigre-_

_eso no te preocupes, llame a Alex y ella se está encargando de todo eso, ya debe estar por llegar ya que estaba bastante entusiasmada de conocer a las pequeñas panteras- _le dijo-_

_gracias Bro por todo esto _-le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_esto no es nada Taiga, todo por mis lindos sobrinos- _dijo mientras la puerta se abría dejando a la vista a una rubia con un bolso de bebe y otro bolso-_

_Taiga te encuentras bien, te duele algo, donde están los mini Aomine- _le preguntaba sin detenerse mientras dejaba los bolsos a un lado y se acercaba al tigre-_

_estoy bien, no me duele nada y los pequeños están durmiendo- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_son preciosos- _decía con los ojitos brillosos al ver a las pequeñas criaturas en los brazos del tigre-_ puedo…puedo cargarlo

_claro que puedes Alex _-le dijo mientras la rubia tomaba con cuidado a Aoi. El pequeño solo duro unos minutos en los brazos de la rubia, pues este al sentir algo distintos abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba en los cálidos brazos de su madre sino con una desconocida cosa que provoco que frunciera el ceño y comenzara a llorar haciendo que su hermana se despertara y extrañamente igual frunciera el ceño, la rubia tuvo que devolverlo en los brazos del tigre haciendo que el pequeño dejara de llorar al sentir nuevamente la calidez de su madre pero no le quitaba que aun tuviera el ceño fruncido-_ no me digan que sacaron el carácter idiota de Ahomine

_definitivamente son los hijos de Aomine hasta su aptitud son iguales- _dijeron Himuro y Alex divertidos-_

_eso no es bueno, Aoi, Yuki no deben tener ese carácter horrible de su padre _-le decía el tigre mientras con su dedo tocaba la frente de cada uno para que dejaran de poner aquella cara, los pequeños al sentir eso miraron al tigre mientras con sus pequeñas manitas capturaban la mano del tigre y comenzaban a jugar con una sonrisita en su rostro-_ así está mejor

_son hermosos nombres Taiga, le sientan de maravilla _-le dijo Alex para luego darle un pequeño abrazo para felicitarlo para luego mostrarle los conjuntos que había traído para los pequeños y hablarle que había comprado todo lo necesario para ellos los cuales ya se encontraban en el departamento, el tigre le agradeció enormemente toda su ayuda, tras algunos minutos había entrado el doctor el cual lo examino encontrándole en perfectas condiciones por lo que le podía dar el alta._

El tigre se vistió, para luego tomar a sus dos pequeños en los brazos mientras Alex y Himuro llevaban las cosas que había traído la rubia y otras que el mismo hospital había dado pues ya que aquellos pequeños a pesar que no llevaban mucho habían aprendido quien era su madre y no dejaban que nadie más aparte del tigre los tomara ya que siempre que lo intentaban ellos fruncían el ceño mostrando su descontento

Y como dicen al tener unos bebes es caóticamente hermoso, eso lo aprendió perfectamente Himuro y Alex, lo caótico que podía ser, cuando ya los pequeños tenían ya 7 meses de vida, ambos eran incorregibles cuando algunos de ellos cuidaba a aquellos diablitos mientras que el tigre debía de trabajar, pues ambos eran demasiados inquietos y más cuando aprendieron a caminar o más dicho correr pues eso hacían, ambos corrían de una manera bastante rápida mostrando los genes del moreno en esa parte, eran demasiados inquietos por lo que Himuro y Alex no sabían de donde sacaban fuerza para resistir la energía de ambos que pareciera que nunca se les agotaba, pero todo cambiaba cuando el tigre llegaba aquellos diablitos se convertían en unos verdaderos angelitos cuando su querida madre estaba a su lado, ambos se quedaban tranquilos, jugaban sin hacer estragos, y se la pasaban pegados al tigre mientras este los mimaba. Otra cosa que aprendieron que esos pequeños eran terriblemente celosos con las personas que se acercaban al tigre, cualquiera que intentara acercarse al tigre en su presencia era desastroso, Himuro no pudo evitar recodar aquella mirada de odio que siempre le daba el moreno cuando este estaba al lado del tigre, en definitiva tanto Aoi como Yuki tenían el carácter de Aomine.

Un día habían hecho un gran descubrimiento y eso era que a los pequeños les gustaba el basket ya que por una casualidad pusieron un partido que en ese momento estaban dando en la televisión haciendo que los pequeños detuvieran todo lo que en ese momento estaban haciendo para fijarse en la pantalla, todos en ese día pudieron ver aquellos ojitos llenos de emoción, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas de ambos pequeños al ver aquel partido

_Taiga, Taiga ven rápido- _gritaba Alex haciendo que el tigre se dirigiera a la sala de estar-_

_que pasa – _pregunto al llegar viendo a sus lindos pequeños a punto de cumplir un añito, su princesa con una faldita y un chaleco negro el cual atrás tenía una colita y en el gorro tenía el rostro de una pantera y su príncipe con unos pantalones azules y un chaleco del mismo estilo que su hermana solo que este era de un tigre-_

_al parecer van a decir sus primeras palabras- _dijo Himuro haciendo que el tigre se acercaba lo más rápido a sus pequeños-_

_enserio mis angelitos, vamos ustedes pueden- _le decía al ver que sus hijos movían su boquita-_ lento, sin apuros , vamos ustedes pueden- _los animaba mientras se escuchaban algunos balbuceos de los pequeños haciendo que los tres se acercaran un poco_ mas

_ba…ba…ba…basket- _dijeron ambos pequeños acompañados con una sonrisa haciendo que Alex y Himuro soltaran unas pequeñas risitas al escuchar_ -

_definitivamente son mis hijos y los de Daiki- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras los abrazaba_ -

_amaran al basket igual que sus padres- _dijo Alex pues sabía que Kagami y Aomine eran unos idiotas amantes de aquel hermoso deporte-_

_al parecer tendremos a la nueva generación amante del basket bien pronto- _agrego himuro con una sonrisa-_


	6. Chapter 6

_nee Kuro-chan has sabido algo de Tai-chan- _le preguntaba Takao mientras observaba a dos pequeños jugar muy cerca de ellos-_

_pues no- _dijo con un suspiro_ \- las pocas veces que he hablado con Himuro-kun por su trabajo me cuenta que Kagami-kun se encuentra bien pero nada más _-le decía-_

_ me pregunto que pasara ahora ya han pasado 5 años sin que sepamos de Tai-chan y en donde está, solo sabemos que esta con Hi-chan nada más, sabes con Shin-chan estamos preocupados por Ao-chan, aunque Shin-chan no lo demuestre

_Aomine-kun está bien a pesar de todo, la mayoría de las veces está contento y con una sonrisa en la cara- _le respondió recordando las veces que le había preguntado al moreno la razón de su felicidad mientras que este solo le respondía_ _ **no tengo idea Tetsu pero en este momento me siento realmente feliz**_

_no será que ya se olvidó de Tai-chan y encontró a otra persona- _le dijo-_

_no creo eso Takao-kun, Aomine-kun aunque nadie sepa lleva siempre una foto de Kagami-kun además de tener una de ellos dos como fondo de pantalla la cual lo he pillado varias veces mirándola con una sonrisa

_ohhh Shin-chan también lleva una de nosotros aunque es muy Tsundere para admitirlo-

_papi que es Tsundere- _le pregunto un lindo peli verde de 4 añitos, con ojitos del mismo color que su cabello el cual respondía por el nombre de Shinobu_ -

_pues recuerdas las veces que papá dice algo que no va con sus acciones- _el pequeño asiente-_ bueno eso es Tsundere- _le dijo con una sonrisa, pues aún no se creía que había tenido a un mini Shin-chan, cuando se lo dijeron no pudo evitar reírse para luego ponerse pálido y finalmente desmayarse, ese día Midorima se llevó un gran susto cuando Takao se desmayó, de ahí todo fue pura felicidad hasta que aparecía aquella guatita que lo hacía parecer una vaca lechera pero aquello valió la pena contando los fuertes dolores cuando llego la hora de tenerlo-_

_entonces papá es un Tsundere _-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Kuroko soltara una pequeña risita pues a pesar que era idéntico a Midorima había sacado el carácter de Takao_ -

_papi quiero un batido de vainilla, Tío Takaocchi, Shinobucchi nos acompañarían- _dijo un pequeño rubio de 4 añitos, con unos hermosos ojos celestes el cual respondía por el nombre de kou-_

_yo quiero, papi vamos con Kou-chan y el tío Kuro-chan- _decía el peli verde con emoción-_

_que dices Kuro-chan vamos- _le pregunto-_

_claro ya que tengo ganas de tomar un batido- _le dijo mientras tomaba a su pequeño rubio que al igual que Takao no se lo creía, aunque cuando se enteró no le paso lo mismo que Takao sino aquel día fue el primero en que todos vieron miles de expresiones reflejadas en el rostro del menor-_

_nee Kuro-chan que te parece venir nuevamente al parque es que Shin-chan esta de turno mañana-

_está bien ya que Kise-kun tiene una sesión de fotos mañana- _le respondió mientras iban a su tienda habitual_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

_haber pequeños diablitos deténganse- _decía Himuro mientras corría por todo del departamento intentando atrapar a las pequeñas panteras de 5 añitos_ -

_jejeje nunca tío Himuro, el único que puede atraparnos es mami _-dijeron entre risas Aoi y Yuki mientras que con agiles movimientos esquivaban al peli negro-_

_Aoi, Yuki no sean malos con Tatsuya- _dijo el tigre-_

_MAMI- _gritaron los pequeños mientras en un dos por tres se encontraban dándole un abrazo al tigre para luego su querida madre los tomara entre sus brazos_ \- hola esposo del tío Himuro- _le dijeron al ver el hombre que venía detrás del tigre_ \- tío Himuro, tío Reo llego- _le dijeron haciendo que Himuro se sonrojara-_

_vamos Tatsuya deberías de saludar a mi futuro cuñado- _decía entre risas-_

_no te preocupes Tai-chan sé que Hi-chan es muy vergonzoso y eso lo hace ver bastante tierno- _le respondió-_

_ ohhh vamos tio Himuro tu esposo te está esperando- _le decían los gemelos entre risas-_

_vamos a ordenar para dejar a los tortolitos solos por un momento- _dijo el tigre mientras se llevaba a sus hijos para su habitación. Pues aquella parejita llevaba un año saliendo, se encontraron un día en donde la empresa de Himuro debía de trabajar en conjunto a la empresa que perecía Reo, el cual era diseñador, según Reo fue amor a primera vista y desde que vio a Himuro se las empeño para conquistarlo hasta que lo consiguió, ahora son una linda parejita de enamorados_ \- a ver mis pequeños se deben de cambiar para irnos sino se nos hará tarde _-le decía el tigre mientras cambiaba rápidamente ropa a sus hijos y guardaba algunas cosas que faltaban en los bolsos_ \- ya está ahora están lindos y tiernos- _le dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su pequeña con un lindo vestido color celeste mientras iba peinada con dos coletas bajas, mientras que su pequeño iba vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una polera roja la cual tenía estampada un tigre, diseños que fueron hechos por Reo, bueno mejor dicho todo el vestuario que tenían sus gemelos fueron hechos por él ya que según el peli negro se inspiraba bastante al ver a sus angelitos-_

_Tío Himuro, Tío Reo estamos listos- _decían los pequeños con una sonrisa_ -ohhh sentimos molestar- _decían entre risitas al ver que la parejita estaba abrazada y que Himuro estaba rojo, uno de los pasatiempo de los gemelos era molestar a su lindo y paciente tío Himuro-_

_ohh se ven fantásticos- _dijo Reo al ver como andaban vestidos_ \- bueno entonces nos vamos

_si ya estamos listos- _dijo el tigre mientras salía con un par de maletas-_

_Tai-chan te ayudo _-le dijo tomando algunas maletas mientras que Tatsuya iba por la suya-_

_vamos mami que el avión se nos va- _le decían entusiasmados mientras entraban al taxi que había llamado Himuro para partir al aeropuerto_ -

Ya cuando llegaron llevaron sus cosas y las dejaron en donde debían dejar el equipaje para luego subir al avión y ubicarse en sus asientos

_nee mami cuéntanos más sobre papá- _le dijeron los gemelos, pues desde que le preguntaron sobre su padre, el tigre le contaba sobre él, además de conocerlo en el video que vieron del partido que jugo su madre contra el equipo de su padre, ambos no entendían porque no estaba a su lado pero sabían que su madre amaba incondicionalmente a su padre ya que siempre que le contaba soltaba varias risitas y su mirada mostraba cariño y amor_ -

_bien y que quieren saber- _le pregunto-_

_de la primera impresión que te llevaste de papá- _le respondieron-_

_pues que era un imbécil arrogante _-le dijo haciendo que los pequeños soltaran una risita-_

_mami que te hizo enamorarte de papá- _le pregunto Yuki mientras sentían que el avión despegaba-_

_pues no lo sé, creo que sus sonrisas realmente son muy bellas cuando las ves, también a pesar que puede ser muy estúpido es amable aunque muy pocas veces, ama el basket de la misma forma que lo amo yo- _le respondió con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que sus pequeños sonrieran de la misma forma-_

_mami podemos ver- _preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo-_

_ustedes no se aburren de ver aquello-

_es que son geniales mami, los movimientos que haces y los de papá también- _le decían entusiasmados-_

_está bien, está bien esperen un momento- _les dijo mientras sacaba una Tablet para luego buscar lo que tanto querían ver sus angelitos y eso era todos los partidos que había jugado el cuándo estaba en Seirin-_ ahí esta- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba el partido que había jugado con Aomine, haciendo que sus pequeños le brillaran los ojitos de emoción_ \- realmente sacaron nuestro amor por el basket Daiki, si los vieras jugar realmente te sorprenderías _-pensaba con una sonrisa mientras esperaba llegar a su destino-_

El viaje fue tranquilo los tres adultos hablaban y soltaban pequeñas risitas al escuchar a los comentarios de los gemelos, tras varias horas llegaban a su destino, todos bajaron lentamente mirando con algo de nostalgia el aeropuerto

_Taiga estas bien- _le pregunto Himuro al ver como su hermano miraba el lugar-_

_estoy bien Tatsuya, no te preocupes solo que me siento algo nostálgico el haber vuelto tras todo ese tiempo- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Tai-chan, Hi-chan y las pequeñas panteritas que les parece si nos vamos al departamento ya que tenemos mucho que arreglar- _le dijo animadamente Reo para que no le dieran más vueltas al tema-_

_ehhh pero nosotros queremos jugar basket- _dijeron los gemelos-_

_es muy tarde Aoi, Yuki que les parece mañana- _le dijo el tigre haciendo que los gemelos aceptaran sin reclamar_ -bien cuando terminemos de arreglar todo les hare su postre favorito

_realmente Tai-chan tiene muy bien manejado a las pequeñas fieras- _dijo Reo a Himuro-_

_sí creo que es el único que los puede manejar de aquella manera- _le dijo Himuro mientras tomaba la mano de su novio-_

Ya con toda la decisión tomada, se fueron a la casa que tenía Reo, la cual estaba ubicada bastante bien además de tener un gran espacio para que todos, ya cuando llegaron se dedicaron a limpiarla, ordenarla, arreglar sus ropas entre risas y juegos terminaron algo tarde. Nuestro querido tigre se dedicaba a realizar la cena mientras sus pequeños se entretenían viendo otro partido de basket, ya cuando termino llamo a todos para comenzar con la cena. Los gemelos duraron un rato más después de haber comido hasta quedarse dormidos en los brazos del tigre

_nee Taiga que harás mañana _-le pregunto-_

_pues tengo que ir a hablar con el jefe sobre mi nuevo trabajo-

_ohh cierto, gran chef que cualquier restaurante o hotel mataría por tenerte _-le dijo entre risitas_ -

_Tatsuya no digas esas cosas- _pues había dicho las mismas palabras que estaban escritas en una revista el cual hablaba completamente del tigre como el chef prodigio de Estados Unidos-_

_vamos Tai-chan que no te de pena, si eso era toda la verdad tu cocina es maravillosa nadie puede competir contigo- _le dijo Reo_ -además creo que hiciste lo correcto ya que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me ofrecían esa propuesta- _le respondió pues al tigre le había llegado una propuesta de ser el chef mayor de un restaurant de gran fama, el cual era reconocido a nivel mundial, mientras que los chicos regresaron el pues no querían dejarlo solo, Reo tenía su propia marca y tienda en este lugar aunque nadie sabía que él era el diseñador y dueño mientras que Himuro al igual que Taiga había recibido una propuesta que no iba a desperdiciar-_

_Tatsuya te quiero pedir un favor, puedes llevar a los gemelos al parque mientras yo organizo todo lo que debo hacer, así aprovechan de tener una cita ustedes dos- _dijo entre risitas mientras se colocaba de pie con su pequeños para dirigirse a la habitación mientras escuchaba su nombre en los labios de su hermano-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Un peli celeste y un peli negro acompañado de dos pequeños caminaban tranquilamente por el parque

_nee Kuro-chan no es difícil estar casado con alguien famoso

_pues un poco, aun no me acostumbro a la prensa y a las fans de Kise-kun pero soy feliz estando a su lado- _le dijo con su típica expresión-_ y tu Takao-kun, sé que Midorima-kun es muy famoso y popular en el hospital en el que trabaja

_pues me da muchos celos como aquellas enfermeras miran a Shin-chan pero sé que él nos quiere por eso soy feliz a su lado _-le respondió mientras bajaba la vista para ver a su pequeño_ -SHINOBU, SHINOBU NO ESTA, SHIN-CHAN ME MATARA _-gritaba todo nervioso al ver que su bebe no estaba a su lado, Kuroko se encontraba igual de nervioso ya que su querido rubio tampoco se encontraba-_

_tranquilízate Takao-kun, pensemos donde siempre se van nuestros hijos- _le dijo haciendo que Takao reaccionara-_

_a la cancha de Basket- _dijo haciendo que Kuroko sonriera un poco mientras ambos iban a paso apurado hacia el lugar_

 **En la cancha de basket**

_hey quieren jugar 2 vs 2- _les decía Aoi a dos niños que más o menos tenían su edad_ -

_nos gustaría pero no tenemos balón- _le respondieron_

_pues eso se puede solucionar muy rápido _-dijo Yuki mientras mostraba un balón de basket el cual era un poco más pequeño que los comunes, el cual podían jugar perfectamente todo gracias a los contactos que tenía el querido esposo de su tío Himuro-_

_y que nos dicen aceptan el reto- _dijo Aoi soltando un poco de sus genes-_

_aceptamos- _dijeron ambos con una sonrisa-_

_el que llegue a los 15 gana- _dijo Yuki mientras todos se colocaban en su posición empezando así el juego-_

Los gemelos se movían de maravilla esquivando perfectamente al peli verde y al rubio, para luego lanzar como querían el balón el cual entraba perfectamente a la red

_yuki viste eso- _le dijo cuándo el peli verde lanzo la pelota desde un lugar bastante lejo pero aun así encesto-_

_si lo vi, al igual que ese rubio intenta copiar nuestros movimientos- _le dijo mirando a su hermano-_

_esto se pondrá interesante- _dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa-_

_ohh esto me parece un deja vu _-dijo Takao al ver como una extraña peli azul daba un gran salto tocando así la pelota que había lanzado su pequeño-_

_Al parecer pensamos lo mismo Takao-kun- _le menciono Kuroko observando como un peli azul tomaba la pelota mientras corría a una gran velocidad burlando a su pequeño para luego lanzar la pelota_ \- esos movimientos se parecen a…

_son bastante buenos- _dijo Shinobu con la pelota en sus manos-_

_ no podemos dejar que anoten sino nos ganaran _-dijo Kou mientras que Shinobi le daba un pase_ -

_lo siento pero la victoria será nuestra _-le dijo Aoi mientras que de un rápido movimiento le roba la pelota para comenzar a correr con una sonrisa_

_nee Kuro-chan no crees que esos movimientos se parecen a los de Ao-chan _-le menciono mientras observaba como el peli azul le pasaba la pelota a su hermana-_

_y los movimientos de ella son como los de Kagami-kun- _le dijo al ver saltar a la pequeña y encestar_ \- pero no creo que sea eso posible Takao-kun, solo debe ser una coincidencia

_ganamos- _dijeron los gemelos mientras se daban los cinco-_ realmente son muy buenos, espero que juguemos otra vez- _le dijeron antes de tomar la pelota de basket para salir del lugar, dejando a los dos pequeños algo sorprendidos-_

_yuki, Aoi no hagan aquello, saben lo que me haría Taiga si les pasa algo- _dijo Himuro cuando por fin pudo encontrar a los pequeños-_

_lo siento Tío Himuro solo estábamos muy emocionados de poder jugar

_y les paso algo bueno- _le pregunto Reo-_

_pues sí, le ganamos a un peli verde y a un rubio _-le dijeron con una sonrisa-_

_ a un peli verde y un rubio- _dijo Himuro pensando en ciertas personas que iban con esa descripción-_

_si eran unos niños creo de nuestra edad que estaban en la cancha cuando nosotros llegamos- _respondió Yuki-_

_bien que les parece seguir explorando el parque- _le propuso Reo haciendo que los pequeños aceptaran y comenzara a caminar hacia más dentro del parque hasta que los pequeños se detuvieron de golpe observando en una cancha de basket una figura bastante conocida para ellos, aunque nunca lo vieron en persona, aquellos movimientos, lanzamientos, esa forma de moverse en la cancha, aquellos cabellos y ojos del mismo color que los suyos, aquella peculiar color de piel, solo indicaban a una sola persona-_

_papá- _susurraron al mismo tiempo los gemelos al observar como su padre realizaba unos de sus famosos tiros sin forma-_


	7. Chapter 7

_que pasa- _preguntaron Himuro y Reo al ver que los pequeños se quedaron quietos de pronto_ -

_ohhh no- _dijo Himuro al ver en donde estaban viendo los chicos haciendo que se pusiera nervioso-_

_que les parece si nos vamos a casa- _le propuso Reo al darse cuenta del motivo en que su pareja se encontraba nerviosa-_

_eso vamos a casa, en el camino podemos ir por unas hamburguesas- _le sugirió provechando que Aomine no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero los pequeños no respondían solo miraban los movimientos que hacia su padre haciendo que Himuro se colocara más nervioso de lo que estaba, pues era muy pero muy pronto para que la pantera viera a sus hijos, que diría Taiga sabía que aún no estaba preparado para ello, qué diablos haría en este momento_

_venga ya pequeñas panteritas debemos irnos- _le dijo Reo haciendo que los gemelos reaccionaran se miraran entre ellos mandándose un mensaje que solo ellos entendían para luego correr lo más rápido que podían en donde se encontraba la pantera mayor_ -

_Esperen- _dijo Himuro dispuesto a detenerlos pero un brazo lo impidió_ -Reo suéltame- _le dijo mientras su pareja se negaba-_

_si vas se dará cuenta que ellos, y sabrá al instante que Tai-chan esta devuelta además aunque quisieras detenerlos seria imposibles sabes los tercos que se ponen las pequeñas panteras cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza y sabes que el único que los puede detener no se encuentra con nosotros

_pero si se da cuenta, si se da cuenta de todo y se entera de ellos y de Taiga, sé que él no está preparado para decirle ya que piensa que Aomine se enojara, se sentirá molesto al enterase, yo no quiero ver de nuevo a Taiga cuando me lo encontré aquella vez en el parque

_tranquilo Hi-chan- _mientras lo abrazaba_ \- no pasara nada, por mientras observemos que es lo que pasa y si algo sucede yo iré a intervenir si me ve a mí no sospechara nada, así que tranquilo _-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarlo_

_gracias Reo- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba para luego ver que harían los gemelos frente a su padre-_

_Hey juega con nosotros- _dijo Aoi mostrando a todo esplendor sus lindos genes heredados del mayor-_

_mmm y porque debería de jugar con ustedes- _dijo Aomine sin haberlos vistos-_

_porque nos gusta enfrentarnos a oponentes fuertes- _dijo Yuki que al igual que su hermano mostraba los lindos genes-_

_pues deberían de bus…- _se detuvo al darse la vuelta y ver aquellos pequeños, calculo que deberían tener la misma edad que los hijos de sus amigos pero había algo en ellos que no sabía qué pero sentía nostalgia, era como si conociera desde siempre aquellos dos gemelos que lo miraban fijamente, no puedo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al verlos_ \- será mejor que jueguen con alguien de su edad- _les dijo mientras lentamente se giraba_ -

_ohhh por lo que veo tienes miedo, miedo a que te ganemos por ello te escapas- _decían ambos con una sonrisa que si el tigre la viera vería al mismo Aomine en versión pequeña-_

_ustedes ganarme, no lo crean, el único que puede vencerme soy yo- _les dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenían las pequeñas panteras_

_y mami _-pensaron ambos con una sonrisa-_

_el que llegue a 20 gana- _dijo Yuki con el balón en sus manos haciendo que Aomine soltara el que tenía en sus manos para colocarse en guardia_ -

_más que seguro que estos niños no saben jugar pero qué más da _-pensaba observando a ellos los cuales se les formaba una sonrisa como si supieran que estaba pensado el mayor_ \- pero qué diablos- _dijo pues solo le basto un pestañeo para darse cuenta que esos niños desaparecieran de su vista, se giró dándose cuenta que aquel niño lanzaba la pelota la cual encesto enseguida, para que luego ambos se giraran y mostraran una sonrisa-_

_no dejaremos ganarnos tan fácilmente- _dijeron ambos mientras se preparaban-_

_qué diablos fue eso, esos dos son demasiados rápidos _-pensaba la pantera con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro-_ creo que me entretendré el día de hoy _-susurro mientras boteaba la pequeña pelota observando que tenían una buena defensa_ \- quien le habrá enseñado todo lo que saben- _se preguntaba internamente_ \- no se los dejare fácil

_eso es lo que queremos- _dijeron los ambos mientras observaban que su padre ya venía-_

_Yuki- _grito su hermano al ver que su padre lo paso-_

_lo sé- _le respondió mientras de un rápido movimientos le quito la pelota a Aomine_ \- Aoi- _le dijo dándole el pase y observando como su hermano corría –_

_no creo que lo logres- _dijo Aomine el cual había alcanzado justo cuando el pequeño iba a lanzar-_

_yo creo que si _-le respondió mientras cambiaba el movimiento de sus manos para lanzarle la pelota a su hermana la cual al recibirla salto_ -

_Taiga- _pensó en unos instantes cuando vio el salto de la pequeña, se parecía se parecía bastante al que hacia su hermoso tigre, a pesar de la edad de la pequeña saltaba bastante algo-_ realmente se parecen, esto se siente como si estuviera jugando con Taiga- _pensó con una sonrisa aunque se estuviera controlando un poco con los pequeños debía de admitir que eran unas pequeñas fieras, le podían seguir el ritmo cuando corría, de los movimientos que hacia siempre se encontraba con unos de ellos bloqueándolo, los pases, movimientos y saltos que daban lo tenían sorprendidos pues nunca había visto a dos pequeños tan buenos como ellos era como se enfrentara a su tigre y a él en versión pequeña y eso lo emocionaba de sobre manera. Durante un tiempo más se definió el ganador el cual no fue nada más que Aomine-_

_maldición para la próxima te ganaremos- _le decían ambos haciendo que Aomine se quedara quieto con los ojos abiertos al escuchar aquello, eran las mismas palabras que su tigre le decía, con el mismo tono de voz y aquella determinación, por un momento pensó que tenía frente a él a su amado tigre-_

_eso lo veremos- _les dijo mientras se dirigía a su bolso sacando unas botellas de agua las cuales le entrego a los pequeños para luego tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar sin antes despedirse con la_ mano de aquellos gemelos que _misteriosamente le habían hecho sentir una inexplicable felicidad-_

_nos vemos pronto papá- _susurraron bien bajito observando como la pantera iba desapareciendo del lugar-_

_vamos Yuki tío Himuro y tío Reo deben de estar esperándonos- _le dijo-_

_si más que seguro que nos retaran por haber corrido- _le dijo-_

_pero valió la pena- _le respondió con una radiante sonrisa como las que hacia su madre_ -

_si pero papá es fuerte a pesar que no jugo enserio- _le dijo con un puchero-_

_tienes razón pero debemos hacernos más fuertes para ganarle la próxima vez- _le dijo mientras tomaba su balón y comenzaba a caminar junto con su hermana en donde estaban el par de peli negros preparándose de su reto-_

Ya cuando llegaron, Himuro comenzó con su reto pero los pequeños hacían que lo escuchaban pues su mente estaba recordando en el juego vivido con su padre, de los movimientos que hizo y planeando las formas de poder ganarle, ya cuando Himuro termino se dirigieron a la casa

_hemos llegado decían los pequeños- _mientras escuchaban la linda voz de su madre que les respondía desde la cocina y como sus buenos genes salieron corriendo a abrazar a su madre-_

_y como les fue _-le pregunto mientras apagaba la olla de curry-_

_fue estupendo mami, sabes les ganamos a un peli verde y a un rubio de nuestra edad y un juego bastante divertido- _le dijeron haciendo que el tigre sonriera al ver a sus pequeños-_

_después caminábamos con el tío Himuro y su esposo hacia más dentro del parque viendo más canchas de basket- _le dijo Yuki-_

_y en una nos encontramos con papá- _agrego Aoi haciendo que el tigre abriera los ojos sorprendidos para luego ver a su hermano para que le afirmara aquello cosa que este hizo un movimiento confirmando lo dicho-_

_y que paso- _le pregunto el tigre algo nervioso-_

_pues corrimos con Aoi hasta la cancha y retamos a papá a un partido de basket

_ nos costó que aceptara pero al final lo hizo, mami sus movimientos eran geniales _-le decía emocionado Aoi-_

_pero a pesar de todos nos ganó y eso que no estaba jugando enserio- _le dijo Yuki con un puchero haciendo que Kagami soltara una risita-_

_y por cuanto le gano _-le pregunto_

_por 10 puntos, pero no importa para la próxima le ganaremos- _dijeron ambos bien determinados-_

_te habrás dado cuenta Daiki, ellos tienen el mismo estilo de juego que nosotros, se convierten en unas pequeñas fieras cuando se trata de Basket al igual que nosotros- _pensaba con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a sus pequeños para luego felicitarlos_

_Taiga que harás- _le pregunto Himuro después de haber cenado-_

_supongo que debo de hacerlo no

_pero estas seguro Tai-chan estas preparado-l _e dijo Reo-_

_no puedo seguir escondiéndome, ya han pasado 5 años, además no los puedo ocultar _-le respondió-_

_pero Taiga yo no quiero verte de nuevo como aquella vez- _le dijo con tono preocupado-_

_no me pasara nada Tatsuya, aunque sepa que Daiki es feliz con Sakurai no me deprimiré me alegrare al saber que Daiki es feliz

_Taiga como dices esas cosas si aún lo amas

_pues porque lo amo- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Himuro soltara un suspiro-_

_y como planeas decirles, si no te has comunicado con ellos por mucho tiempo

_pues no fue mi culpa de que se me perdiera mi celular con todos los números ahí, pero eso ya no importa y sobre ello hay una oportunidad perfecta

_ehh cual- _preguntaron-_

_pues este fin de semana, siempre nos juntábamos en el mismo parque por esta fecha y jugábamos basket, estoy más que seguro que a pesar de los años aún siguen haciéndolos

_como esta todo arreglado comenzare con un nuevo diseño para las pequeñas panteras para que todos se sorprendan cuando los vean- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás sonrieran por lo dicho-_

Los días pasaban algo lento para los gemelos que al enterarse que conocerían los amigos de su mami y que verían a su padre querían que de una vez por todas llegara el fin de semana, no podían aguantar las ganas y ansias que tenían por ello lo agotaban jugando basket entre ellos.

_estas seguro de esto Taiga- _le dice cuando ya llego el día-_

_más seguro que nunca Tatsuya _-le dijo mirando a sus pequeños sabiendo lo emocionados que se encontraban-_

_entonces andando-les dijo reo mientras todos salían de su hogar-

 **Mientras en el parque**

Se podía observar ya varias personas muy conocidas en el lugar, pues todos dejaban espacio en su agenda para este día pues para ellos era como una tradición

_Aominecchi aún no llega- _decia Kise-_

_más que seguro se quedó dormido nanodayo- _le respondió Midorima-_

_me gustaría que estuviera Kagami-kun- _dijo Kuroko-_

_cierto seria genial que apareciera para volver a jugar y escuchar las peleas junto a Ao-chan- _agrego Takao-_

_entonces que esperan- _dijo una voz haciendo que todos giraran encontrándose a un pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras más atrás venían un par de peli negros los cuales tenían oculto a las pequeñas panteras-_

_Kagami-kun/Kagami/Tai-chan/Kagamicchi- _decían todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos al ver al tigre de vuelta, Kise corrió para darle lanzarse a abrazar al tigre-_

_Kagamicchi cuando volviste, porque no nos dijiste nada sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti- _decía abrazándolo mas fuerte haciendo que el tigre no pudiera-_

_HEY RICITOS QUIEN DIABLOS ERES PARA ABRAZAR DE ESA FORMA TAN CARIÑOSA A NUESTRA MAMI- _rugieron los pequeños saliendo de su escondite para encarar aquel rubio que se atrevía a estar tan cerca de su madre_

_ehh mami- _dijo Kise al ver a los pequeños con el ceño bastante fruncido y una cara que mostraba odio puro-_

_LO QUE ESCUCHASTE RICITOS, ASI QUE DINOS QUIEN DIABLOS ERES _-le dijeron mostrando a flor de piel los celos heredados por la pantera-_

Todos miraran al tigre para después a los gemelos y así nuevamente no entendían que diablos pasaba

_TE LO ADVERTIMOS RICITOS LOS UNICOS QUE PUEDEN ABRAZAR A MAMI SOMOS NOSOTROS- _dijeron haciendo que todos al escuchar esa frase llegaran a una conclusión-_

_Aoi, Yuki cálmense- _le decía el tigre mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de los pequeños para darle pequeñas caricias para que se calmaran_ \- realmente heredaron demasiado el carácter de Daiki- _dijo haciendo que todos resolvieran las sospechas que tenían pues si se fijaban mejor ellos dos eran idénticos al moreno, solo cambiaba su piel y la forma de su cabello, pero en lo demás eran iguales, aquel temperamento y aquellos celos que solo salían a flote cuando tenían que ver con el tigre-_

_Kagami-kun parece que tienes mucho que contarnos- _dijo Kuroko haciendo que el tigre soltara una sonrisa nerviosa-_

_te lo dije Dai-chan ahora vamos demasiado tarde, solo espero que no hayan partido sin nosotros- _le reclamaba la peli rosada-_

_vamos Satsuki no empieces solo me quede dormido- _le decía esperando que no siguiera, miro hacia donde se suponía que debían estar los demás pero al hacerlo se paralizo_ -

_Dai-chan que pasa- _le pregunto pero no recibió respuesta solo vio como este le lanzaba su bolso y salía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas_ \- que pasa, porque se comporta de esa manera…ohhh no puede ser es…es Kagamin- _decía emocionada la peli rosa al ver aquella cabellera roja tan conocida para ella-_ ahora entiendo porque Dai-chan actuó de esa manera _-se decía mientras corría hacia el lugar-_

_es una larga historia Kuroko- _le decía mientras los pequeños aun miraban con odio al rubio_ -

_tenemos todo el tiempo para que nos digas kag…- _no termino de hablar cuando vio a un moreno correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba el tigre el cual no se había dado cuenta por estar de espalda-_

_Taiga, Taiga eres tu- _decía la pantera haciendo que el tigre girara lentamente-_

_D…D…Daiki- _dijo al tener frente a frente a la persona que ama, siento en ese mismo instante aquellos desbordantes sentimientos con solo ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustan_


	8. Chapter 8

La pobre pantera estaba que no se lo creía, delante de él estaba aquella persona, aquel tigre que al principio fue su rival y que lentamente se convirtió en alguien demasiado especial para él, con disimulo se piñizco la pierna para ver si aquello era realidad cosa que el dolor que sintió en ese momento le confirmo aquello, no sabía qué hacer, que decir pues eran demasiados sentimientos y emociones que en ese momento invadían su ser pero algo si quería era volver a sentirlo cerca suyo, de sentir su calor y aroma, comenzó a cortar la distancia hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo

_se mira pero no se toca- _le dijeron los gemelos frente al tigre haciendo que Kagami soltara una pequeña risita-_

Cuando Aomine iba a hablar Momoi llego justo a tiempo

_Mohh Dai-chan no vuelvas a pasarme tu bolso está muy pesado- _le decía mientras dejaba el bolso en el suelo dándose cuenta de aquellos pequeños muy parecidos a su amigo-_

_ella debe ser la amiga de la infancia de papá pues es igual a la descripción que nos dio mami- _pensaban los pequeños observando a la peli rosado-_

_espera ellos son _-pensaba Momoi observando a los pequeños para luego observar al tigre el cual le dio una sonrisa confirmando lo que estaba pensando_ \- Kagamin bienvenido- _le dijo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba-_ son hermosos Kagamin son idénticos a Dai-chan- _le susurro en el oído-_

_ehhh no se vale porque Momoicchi puede abrazar a Kagamicchi y yo no- _reclamaba Kise-_

_porque en ti no confiamos ricitos-l _e respondieron fríamente haciendo que Kise hiciera pucheros y que los demás soltaran una risita al ver los celosos y posesivos que era ese par_ -

_que están haciendo ustedes aquí- _pregunto Aomine haciendo que todos lo miraran y que el tigre comenzara a colocarse nervioso-_

_Aomine-kun los conoces- _le pregunto-_

_claro que los conozco, jugué con ellos basket son bastante buenos _-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que los pequeños sintieran una alegría al saber que su padre reconocía su potencial-_

_vienen a jugar nuevamente o vienen con su madre- _le pregunto el moreno-_

_vinimos con mami- _le respondieron ambos con una sonrisa_

_no me digas que ese idiota no se da cuenta de ello- _pensaban todos al ver que prácticamente la pantera no se daba cuenta viendo que aquellos dos pequeños eran su copia-_

_realmente eres un Ahomine, Daiki- _pensaba Kagami al ver como padre e hijos se miraban fijamente_

_ohh si son ustedes- _dijeron un peli verde y un rubio-_

_tanto tiempo- _dijeron los gemelos-_

_quienes son _-pregunto Kagami-_

_son nuestros hijos – _dijeron Takao y Kuroko-_

_el mini Shin-chan es Shinobu- _le dijo Takao-_

_y él es Kou- _dijo Kuroko mientras el tigre miraba a los padres para luego a los hijos aun sin creerlo-_

_sí que cambiaron las cosas- _pensaba con una sonrisa-_

_Taiga- _dijo Aomine haciendo que el tigre se tensara-_ necesito hablar contigo

_se habrá dado cuenta, me reclamara, se enojara por saber que tiene dos hijos- _pensaba el tigre mientras lo observaba-_

_lo siento Aomine-kun pero primero voy yo, necesito que Kagami-kun me diga bastantes cosas _-le dijo para luego mirar a las pequeñas panteras_ -puedo hablar con él por unas horas

_solo porque eres su sombra- _le dijeron haciendo que Kuroko sonriera-_ pero te tendremos vigilado por si acaso

_yo también quie…

_tu ricitos te quedas aquí- _rugieron los pequeños sin que Kise terminara de hablar, realmente odiaban al rubio-_

_y yo puedo ir- _pregunto Takao haciendo que los gemelos se miraran para luego asentir-_

_Tío Himuro los puedes acompañar por si pasa algo-l _e preguntaron_ -

_claro que iré- _le respondió-_

_ahh y no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos a tu esposo Tío Himuro- _le dijeron haciendo que Tatsuya se sonrojara y que Reo soltara una pequeña risita además que todos miraran en dirección de aquellos pelinegros-_

_es una larga historia- _dijo Reo con una sonrisa-_

_ven Kagami-kun- _le dijo agarrándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo hacía un lugar más apartado antes que Aomine se lo llevara, ya cuando llegaron al lugar soltó al_ tigre - Ya Kagami-kun dinos como es que eres madre

_cierto Tai-chan eso fue muy sorpresivo, es que Ao-chan sabia de ello

_pues… no ni yo sabía que estaba embarazado, solo supe de ello cuando aquellos dos quisieron salir- _les dijo haciendo que los dos lo miraran con bastante sorpresa-_

_espera como es eso, no te creció el vientre en todo ese tiempo- _le pregunto Takao-_

_fue por la altura de Taiga que no le creció el vientre durante el embarazo pues al tener aquella estatura había el suficiente espacio para que los gemelos se desarrollaran- _les explico Himuro-_

_pero Kagami-kun porque no volviste

_pues como quieres que regresara cuando le desee la felicidad a Daiki junto con Sakurai, no podía volver y arrebatarle aquello no sería justo, además no quería que Daiki estuviera a mi lado sin que me ame seria como condenarlo- _le decía con la voz algo quebrada-_

_Tai-chan ellos saben que Ao-chan es su padre- _le dijo pues aunque quisieran decirle lo que ocurrió aquello le correspondía a la pantera_

_si, no quise ocultarles nada así que cuando me preguntaron les conté sobre Daiki, ambos lo aman solo que tienen aquel carácter celoso y posesivo que heredaron de Daiki _-les dijo con una sonrisa-_

_también esta aquella frase taiga- _agrego Himuro-_

_no lo digas, ni siquiera les dije esa frase y ellos ya la estaban usando- _dijo con un suspiro-_

_esa la que " ** _el único que puede vencerme soy yo"_** - _dijo Takao imitando la voz de Aomine_ -

_si solo que le cambian algunas cosas- _dijo Himuro-_

_ellos se parecen bastante a Aomine-kun tanto físicamente como su carácter- _agrego Kuroko-_

_también tienen su forma de jugar además el amor por el basket- _dijo Kagami_ -

_definitivamente son hijos de Ao-chan- _dijo entre risas Takao-_

_Kagami-kun tú todavía amas a Aomine-kun cierto- _haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara y que Kuroko sonriera al ver aquella expresión-_

_...si, a pesar de estos años amo a Daiki con la misma intensidad como del primer dia en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos- _dijo bien bajito pero que las personas que estaban ahí escucharon perfectamente_

_ahhh a todo esto Hi-chan es cierto que estas casado con Re-chan- _le pregunto haciendo que Himuro se sonrojara-_

_no es eso, solo estamos saliendo _-les dijo-_

_yuki y Aoi le gusta molestar a Tatsuya ya que dicen que se ve tierno sonrojado por ello le dicen a Reo el esposo de Tatsuya aunque no creo que falte mucho para que se haga realidad

_Taiga- _dijo en voz alta avergonzado-_

_es un gusto tenerte de vuelta Kagami-kun- _le dijo Kuroko_

_bienvenido de vuelta Tai-chan- _le dijo Takao-_

_gracias chicos- _les dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos abrazaban al tigre-_

_creo que será mejor que lo suelten pues la pantera mayor y sus cachorros están mirando para esta dirección _-dijo Himuro al ver a los gemelos y a Aomine fruncir un poco el ceño al ver aquel acto-_

_realmente nunca aprenden- _decía entre risas Kagami al ver a sus pequeños-_

_realmente aquello parece un sensor, como se dieron cuenta- _dijo Takao al girar-_ Tai-chan en donde estas quedando ahora y en donde trabajas-

_pues me estoy quedando en la casa de Reo y trabajo en aquel hotel que se inauguró no hace mucho- _les menciono_ \- ehh pasa algo-

_espera Tai-chan es ese hotel cinco estrellas el cual es conocido casi por todo el mundo ese hotel estas diciendo

_si ese mismo, porque

_sigues siendo igual Kagami-kun pero debes de estar ahí por tus grandes habilidades

_ni que lo digas en Estados Unidos era conocido por el Chef prodigio que cualquier hotel o restaurant matarían por tenerlo- _dijo Himuro-_

_Tatsuya – _le dijo-_

_solo digo la verdad- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_nee que les parece si volvimos creo que está por comenzar un enfrentamiento- _le dijo al ver a sus pequeños contra los gemelos_

_si será mejor que regresemos- _dijeron los demás –_

Ya cuando llegaron, el tigre fue secuestrado por sus pequeños llegando a la cancha de basket en donde se encontraba Shinobu, Kou y Kise

_y esto- _pregunto Kagami pues no entendían lo que pasaba-_

_es una forma de darte la bienvenida Kagamicchi- _le dijo Kise-_

_también es para aclararle a ricitos que no se puede acercar _-dijeron los gemelos haciendo que Kuroko sonriera –_

_me parece una buena idea- _dijo Kagami con una sonrisa comenzando así el juego-_

_maldición Satsuki porque no me dejaste jugar a mí también _-le reclamaba pues quería jugar en ese momento quería volver a jugar con el tigre, de discutir por cosas tontas, de ver aquella sonrisa que ahora observaba-_

_vamos Dai-chan ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con Kagamin- _le decía mientras observaba el juego y los movimientos de los pequeños el cual no pudo evitar sonreír-_ a pesar que son pequeños sus formas de juego son iguales que sus padres- _se dijo para sí misma_

_dijiste algo Satsuki

_no Dai-chan solo estaba pensando que aquellos dos son bastantes buenos a pesar de su edad

_yo pensé lo mismo cuando jugué con ellos, era como si me enfrentara a mí y a Taiga en versiones pequeñas- _dijo con una sonrisa dejando sorprendía a Momoi-_

Tras algunos minutos más dio por terminado el juego siendo los ganadores los gemelos y el tigre pues tres fieras en la cancha era difícil de ganar

_Son bastante buenos no les puedo ganar- _dijo Kise mientras tanto su hijo como Shinobu iban en donde sus madres para que le dieran algo para tomar_ -

_claro que somos fuertes- _dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa típica de Aomine-_

_para la próxima los venceré

_no lo creo ricitos el único que puede vencernos es mami- _dijeron haciendo que Takao soltara una risa pues tenían razón aquellos gemelos usaban aquella frase tan característica del moreno-_

Momoi miro de reojo a Aomine viendo un rostro bastante sorprendido por las palabras que habían dicho aquellos pequeños, observo como lentamente Aomine se colocó de pie y se dirigió en donde estaba el tigre, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de aquello por ello observaron sin decir nada hasta que su padre quedo frente a ellos

_a todo esto en donde está su madre- _les pregunto haciendo que todos casi se cayeran del lugar en donde estaban por aquella pregunta, los gemelos no pudieron evitar soltar una risita-_

_nuestra mami… pues él esta- _dijo Yuki-_

_muy cerca de lo que piensas- _termino Aoi haciendo que Aomine no entendiera a lo que se refería-_

_no lo crees mami- _dijeron ambos mirando al tigre para luego abrazarlo dejando en shock a la pantera-_

_cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Kagami Yuki

_y el mío es Kagami Aoi

_mucho gusto _-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaban nerviosos por la respuesta que le daría su padre-_

_T...T….T….Taiga e…ellos son…son…mis hijos- _pregunto Aomine sin salir completamente de shock en el que se encontraba-_

_Daiki pues veras ellos….


	9. Chapter 9

Al tigre no se salían las palabras como el quisiera que fueran pues tenía miedo, miedo en que Aomine al saber la verdad lo odiara, de que odiara a sus pequeños

_Taiga dime de una vez son o no son mis hijos _-le dijo pues aquello lo estaba matando quería saber de una vez por todas si aquello era cierto-_

_de quien más pueden ser Ahomine, si son idénticos a ti, tienen esa personalidad posesiva y celosa, tú mismo estilo de juego hasta dicen aquella tonta frase así que dime quien más puede ser el padre aparte de ti Ahomine- _le dijo sonrojado mirando para otro lado mientras que los pequeños no pudieron evitar sonreír por lo dicho. Misma sonrisa que Aomine miraba pues era la misma que siempre hacia su tigre cuando estaba realmente feliz, aun no creía que esto podía ser verdad pues cuantas veces pensó al ver a los hijos de sus amigos de cómo serían sus hijos junto al tigre y he aquí ahora su sueño hecho realidad, tantas imaginaciones que ahora estaba en frente de él, aquellas 2 personitas que compartían su sangre y la del tigre, 2 personitas que fueron producto del amor que ambos sentían, dos personitas que ya amaba enormemente, dos personitas que lo hacían inmensamente feliz con solo verlos. En ese momento quería estrechar al tigre entre sus brazos, llenarlo de besos y decirle que le había hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra_

_Se mira pero no toca- _le dijeron los gemelos como adivinando lo que en ese momento pasaba por la cabeza de su padre-_

_y por qué no lo puedo tocar- _le pregunto-_

_por que los únicos que pueden tocar a mami somos nosotros- _le respondieron con una sonrisa-_

_yo conozco de antes a Taiga- _les dijo-_

_pero nosotros lo conocemos más que tú- _dijo Yuki-_

_yo pase más tiempo a su lado- _le dijo Aomine pues no perdería con sus hijos-_

_a que ganan los gemelos- _dijo Takao haciendo que varios asintieran-_

_eso no es verdad- _dijo Aoi-_

_si lo es yo pase más tiempo con Taiga

_dios parecen niños de kínder- _pensaba el tigre pues era gracioso ver al moreno convirtiéndose en un niño pequeño discutiendo con sus propios hijos_ -

_mentira porque solo fueron unos años que estuviste con mami ya que los anteriores no se veían porque no se soportaban- _dijeron con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su padre para luego darse una mirada para dar el golpe final_ \- además nosotros pasábamos más tiempo con mami, ya que nos cocina, nos da de comer cuando nosotros se lo pedimos, nos consiente en todo, nos hace mimos, dormimos con mami todos los días y siempre pero siempre nos bañamos juntos _-les dijo con un sonrisa de victoria al ver que Aomine los miraba para después mirar a tigre-_

_espera porque a mí nunca me permitiste bañarme contigo Taiga _-le dijo-_

_como quieres que aceptara si sabía que…- _no termino de hablar pues con solo pensar en lo que diría su rostro se colocó completamente rojo de la vergüenza_ -

_ya Dai-chan no molestes a los pequeños

_cierto papi deberías de hacerle caso a tía Satsuki _\- dijeron al mismo tiempo_ -

_Kyaaaaaaaa me llamaron tía- _apresando en un abrazo a los pobres-_

_papi ayuda- _le pedían los pobres ya que aquellos abrazos eran de muerte como les había contado su mami aunque no pensaron que sería tan así-_

_Satsuki mira ahí esta Riko- _dijo Aomine haciendo que la peli rosada soltara a los pequeños para mirar a su alrededor-_

_mohhh Dai-chan no mientas- _le dijo con un puchero-_

_pensé que iba a morir- _dijo Yuki-_

_te creo hermana- _menciono Aoi recuperando el aire-_

_hey lo pueden decir otra vez- _dijo Aomine-_

_ehhh que cosa- _dijeron los pequeños-_

_eso, ustedes saben- _dijo avergonzado haciendo que los pequeños sonrieran pues sabían de qué se trataba pues habían visto la cara de su padre cuando dijeron aquellas palabras_ -

_Papi, papi, papi, gracias papi _-decían una y otra vez haciendo que dentro de Aomine sintiera una gran emoción por lo que sin dudarlo se agacho y abrazo a los gemelos. Tanto Aoi como Yuki se sorprendieron bastante al recibir aquel abrazo pues no se lo esperaban, ambos miraron dudosos al tigre el cual tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-_

_vamos sé que quieren hacerlo no hay ningún problema _-le dijo el tigre haciendo que los pequeños enseguida correspondieran el abrazo que en ese momento les daba la pantera mientras se observaban que los tres comenzaban a temblar, los chicos miraban con ternura aquella escena, más de uno se encontraba llorando como Kise_ _el cual lloraba bastante por el emotivo reencuentro_

Tras algunos minutos la pantera con las panteritas decidieron dejar de abrazarse

_será mejor que se sequen las lágrimas- _dijo Kise-_

_no estamos llorando- _respondieron los tres mientras al mismo tiempo con la manga de su ropa se limpiaban las lágrimas que habían caído haciendo que varios soltaran algunas risitas al ver lo iguales que eran-_

_bien que les parece si vamos a jugar basket- _dijo Aomine tomando a los pequeños entre sus brazos-_

_Hai papi _-dieron ambos con una sonrisa-_ esta vez no perderemos

_eso lo veremos- _respondió Aomine mientras se iba a la cancha-_

_todo salió bien no lo crees Kagami-kun- _dijo Kuroko haciendo que el tigre diera un salto-_

_maldición Kuroko no hagas esas cosas- _dijo intentando calmar su corazón-_ y si no puedo creer que todo haya salido bien que Daiki no los odie

_nunca los podría odiar Kagami-kun ya que son sus hijos además Aomine-kun te ama demasiado- _pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver las risas, los gritos, el sonido de la pelota pero más se alegró al ver aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad que mostraba en ese momento Aomine mientras seguía a sus hijos-_

Kagami estaba igual con una gran pero gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues quería que esto no se acabara, que pudiera seguir viendo aquella sonrisa que se enamoró, estar más tiempo de aquella manera los cuatro juntos como incontables veces había soñado, de estar nuevamente con aquella pantera que le quitaba el aliento como siempre lo había hecho, como quería que eso pudiera hacerse realidad.

Sus amigos miraban a Aomine para luego mirar al tigre definitivamente no había duda Kagami seguía amando a Aomine a pesar de todo y de los años pues aquella mirada, ese brillo en sus ojos era muy conocido por ellos pues siempre los veía cuando esos dos estaban juntos por ello aunque nadie haya dicho algo todos concordaron que ayudarían a la pareja a estar nuevamente junta pues era lo que más deseaban.

Después de jugar, los chicos decidieron ir a comer a la típica tienda de comida rápida en donde siempre pasaban en sus años de estudiantes, cosa que al llegar y que el tigre pidiera su orden, los chicos quedaron impresionados

_Kagami-kun no sabía que te gustaran las hamburguesas de Teriyaki- _le dijo Kuroko al ver que habían 8 hamburguesas de ese tipo junto a las que usualmente comía el tigre_ -

_no son para mi sino para Yuki y Aoi- _le respondió mientras sentaba y le pasaba cuatro hamburguesas a sus pequeños_ \- aquí tienen sus preferidas

_gracias mami- _dijeron ambos empezando a comer felizmente-_

_sacaron tu pozo sin fondo Taiga- _dijo Aomine al ver a sus hijos comer aquella cantidad-_

_Cállate Ahomine- _le respondió para luego comer sus amadas hamburguesas-_

_por lo menos no heredaron aquel miedo a los perros- _agrego haciendo que Himuro y Reo soltaran una pequeña risita mientras los gemelos y Taiga se tensaron_ \- espera es una broma cierto

_no nos gusta los perros papi- _dijo Yuki_

_pues esos son unos monstruos _-termino Aoi mostrando una caritas de terror haciendo que varios comenzaran a reírse pues esos dos tenían demasiadas cosas de sus padres que era bastante gracioso-_

Ya cuando terminaron y al ver que ya era algo tarde todos decidieron irse a sus casas pues el pequeño Shinobu y Kou se encontraban completamente dormidos en los brazos de sus padres mientras que los gemelos ni mostraban que estaban cansados y eso que estuvieron casi todo el día jugando basket, seguían bastante enérgicos molestando a Himuro para que este se sonrojara

_bueno yo….yo adiós Daiki _-dijo el tigre para luego girar para comenzar a caminar en donde estaban Reo, Himuro y los gemelos mientras que Aomine no decía nada solo veía como el tigre se iba alejando-_

_Dai-chan no te quedes ahí parado y dile algo- _dijo Momoi mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amigo haciendo que este reaccionara-_

_gracias Satsuki- _le dijo mientras corría para detener al tigre_ \- Taiga- _dijo haciendo que este se girara para abrir los ojos como platos al sentir aquellos labios con los suyos, los cuales se movían lentamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo_ -

_q…q…q…q…que fue eso- _dijo completamente rojo observando aquellos hermosos ojos azules-_

_Taiga no importa si me crees o no cuando te diga lo que realmente sucedió pero ten algo presente, te conquistare cueste lo que me cueste hare que te enamores de mi nuevamente así que tenlo bien presente Tigre _\- le dijo para luego darle otro pequeño beso en los labios para volver en donde se encontraba Momoi dejando al tigre ahí parado con su rostro más rojo aún, con su corazón latiendo a mil, preguntándose una y otra vez que diablos estaba pasando y que diablos había sido todo eso-_


	10. Chapter 10

Kagami solo observaba como Aomine desaparecía del lugar aun sin poder creer lo que le había dicho pues no entendía, se suponía que él estaba con Sakurai pero le había dicho claramente que lo conquistaría además lo había besado dos veces, dos veces había podido sentir aquellos dulces y exquisitos labios que tanto tiempo quería volver a probar, en definitiva su mente y cuerpo estaban hecho un lio

_Taiga vamos- _dijo Himuro haciendo reaccionar mientras los pequeños soltaban pequeñas risitas al ver a su madre de aquella manera_

_papi solo debe de esforzarse más y podremos estar todos juntos- _susurran los pequeños mientras caminaban hacia su hogar_

Ya al llegar los pequeños se fueron a cambiar para luego irse a dormir al igual que los demás

_estúpido Daiki que sale con esas cosas- _susurraba mientras apretaba la almohada pues aun no podía calmar su acelerado corazón, el cual con solo recordar aquellas palabras, aquel beso, el sentir la cercanía del otro aceleraba el ritmo que ya llevaba haciendo que el pobre tigre se sonrojara por aquella reacción-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Lentamente y con pereza el tigre se dirigía al comedor pues la noche anterior no había dormido mucho que digamos

_buenos días- _dijo a los chicos y sus pequeños-_

_Taiga toma _-entregándole un gran ramo de rosas rojas-_

_y esto- _le pregunto recibiendo el ramo-_

_lo encontré esta mañana junto con esta tarjeta que dice tu nombre- _se la entrego mientras el tigre la abría_

 ** _Tu mirada me cautivo,_**

 ** _Tu sonrisa me atrapo_**

 ** _Poco a poco me robaste el corazón._**

 ** _Desde que llegaste a mi todo cambio_**

 ** _Gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreír y a creer de nuevo en el amor._**

 ** _Atte: tu admirador secreto A.D._**

_ese idiota mira que escribir cosas tan cursis- _dijo completamente rojo el tigre mientras que Himuro y Reo por curiosidad leían la tarjeta provocando que ambos sonrieran_ -

_realmente se está esforzando para que Taiga este junto a el- _pensó Himuro alegrándose por su hermano al ver que el moreno había hecho su primera jugada-_

_Wauuu Tai-chan, Ao-chan sí que quiere que le vuelvas a decir que lo amas- _dijo Reo haciendo que el tigre bajara la vista avergonzado-_

_esa fue una buena jugada de parte de papi no crees Yuki- _le dijo Aoi-_

_cierto mami está completamente avergonzado- _le respondió para luego ambos sonreír de alegría, pues al parecer se divertirían bastante en este lugar_ -

_A…Aoi, Y…Yuki vamos que el tío Kuroko nos debe de estar esperando en el jardín- _dijo Kagami aun sonrojado mientras los pequeños asentían para luego los tres salieran de la casa_ -

_pero como supo en donde vivo _-pensaba mientras observaba a un peli celeste con un delantal amarillo-_

_buenos días Kagami-kun, te encuentras bien- _le pregunto-_

_si estoy bien Kuroko _-le respondió_ \- maldición aun siento vergüenza por aquella tarjeta, ese idiota en qué diablos estaba pensando- _se reprochaba mentalmente-_

_Tío Kuroko- _dijeron los pequeños mientras este se agachaba_ \- no se preocupe por mami, solo está algo avergonzado ya que hoy papi le mando un gran ramo de rosas además de una tarjeta con palabras muy lindas- _le susurraron haciendo que Kuroko mostrara una pequeña sonrisa-_

_así que Aomine-kun ya empezó _-pensó para luego ver el rostro de su luz provocando que aquella pequeña sonrisa creciera un poco más al ver el rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo-_

_Yuki, Aoi- _decía o más bien gritaba Kou para luego abrazar a Yuki-_

_bueno días- _dijo Shinobu mientras con discreción se acercaba hasta quedar al lado de Aoi-_

_no me digas que, no son muy pequeños para eso- _pensaba el tigre al ver aquello-_ bueno Kuroko me voy, Yuki, Aoi no le causen ningún problema a Kuroko

_adiós mami cuídate mucho- _le dijeron ambos para luego recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de su madre-_

_bien pequeños vamos adentro- _menciono Kuroko mientras todos comenzaban a entrar y que este mandara un pequeño mensaje a cierta persona-_

_pasa algo nanodayo- _pregunto Midorima al ver a su pareja con una sonrisa en su rostro al leer un mensaje-_

_pues Ao-chan ya comenzó a moverse, según el mensaje que me mando Kuro-chan, hoy Ta-chan recibió un gran ramo de rosas con una tarjeta de parte de Ao-chan- _le respondió mostrándole el mensaje-_

_entonces sirvió que llamara a la media noche solo por la dirección nanodayo

_pues así parece Shin-chan- _le dijo para luego darle un beso al peli verde el cual correspondió_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Nuestro tigre se encontraba ya en la cocina preparando los platos sin poderse quitarse aquellas palabras que leyó en la mañana

_de donde diablos habrá sacado aquella frase _-pensaba pues sabía que el moreno no era muy romántico que digamos pero aquella tarjeta estaba escrita a mano_ \- realmente no le habrá dado vergüenza escribir aquello- _susurro pues a él le dio bastante pena al leerlo agregado a eso sus fuertes latido_ \- definitivamente es un idiota _-suspiro siguiendo su trabajo pero con una sonrisa en su cara la cual no se borró en todo el día-_

Las horas pasaban hasta que llegó la hora en que el tigre se fuera a su casa, de sus pequeños no había necesidad de irlos a buscar pues le había llegado un mensaje de parte de su hermano el que le decía que junto a Reo los buscarían. El tigre se despidió de todos para luego salir del lugar encontrándose una gran sorpresa en la salida

_que haces aquí y como sabes en donde trabajo- _dijo bastante sorprendido al ver a Aomine frente a el-_

_digamos que ciertos pajaritos me dijeron- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_eso responde a la segunda pregunta pero no la primera _-le dijo intentando no sonar nervioso-_

_recibiste las rosas- _le pregunto-_

_si, realmente no pensé que podrías escribir aquellas palabras- _le dijo con una risita provocando que Aomine frunciera el ceño-_

_te lo dije ayer no- _mientras se acercaba en donde estaba el tigre quedando frente a él-_ que te conquistaría Taiga- _le susurro en el oído mientras sus manos pasaban lentamente por la cintura del menor-_

_A…Aomine- _dijo sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte-_

_llámame como siempre lo haces Taiga, no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido- _le dijo apoyándose en el hombro del tigre disfrutando de aquel abrazo_ -diablos como extrañe estar de esta manera _-pensaba haciendo un poco más fuerte el agarre y deleitándose por aquel delicioso aroma que solo aquel pelirrojo poseía-_

_D…D…Daiki suéltame – _le decía sonrojado pues varias personas lo miraban con una sonrisa tierna haciendo que se avergonzara-_

_lo hare si me prometes acompañarme a un lugar- _le dijo-_

_que lugar

_es una sorpresa que dices lo harás o quieres que sigamos de esta manera

_te acompañare _-le dijo pues aquello no era bueno para su corazón_ \- pero debo de decirle a Tatsuya sino Aoi y Yuki se preocuparan-

_de eso no te preocupes ya les avise- _haciendo que el tigre lo mirara-_

_es que todo esto lo tenía planeado- _pensaba al ver aquella linda sonrisa-_

_ven vamos de una vez _-le dijo tomando la mano del tigre para así comenzar su cita-_

Caminaron por las calles tomados de la mano ya que ninguno de los dos quería deshacer aquello. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a un parque, el cual el tigre recordaba perfectamente bien

_toma Taiga- _pasando un crepes de fresa con crema-_

_gracias Daiki _-le dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle la primera mordida al crepe que estaba en sus manos_ \- no pensaba que se acordaría y más si estamos en este lugar- _pensaba recordando la primera cita que tuvieron cuando fueron pareja, su primera cita sin jugar basket. Recordaba que había sucedido lo mismo ambos tomados de la mano, llegando así al parque el cual la pantera le había comprado un crepe ya que a él se le había antojado-_

_que te parece si seguimos al lugar que quiero que veas- _le pregunto_ -

_está bien- _le respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar subiendo unas escaleras, las cuales dirigían a un templo que había en el lugar. Al llegar, Aomine siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo-_

_Taiga- _dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás al tigre-_ recuerdas este lugar- _le pregunto mientras ambos observaban el hermoso atardecer que en ese momento presenciaban_ -

_claro que recuerdo, este lugar es donde llegamos por escapar de Kise- _le dijo con una risa al recordar aquello-_

_aquella vez estuvimos de la misma forma que estamos ahora- _apoyándose en el hombro del tigre con una sonrisa-_

_hasta que se nos hizo tarde además que hicimos enojar a Kuroko por no responderle las llamadas- _mientras apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de la pantera_ \- aquellos fueron hermosos recuerdos, más ahora que estas a mi lado al igual que años atrás- _pensaba inundándose del calor que le daba la pantera-_

_tienes razón pero sabes aquello fue lo mejor- _menciono con una sonrisa_ -pero hay algo mejor que eso

_enserio y cual seria

_el tenerte ahora en mis brazos- _soltó de golpe haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara-_

_Da…Daiki…

_Taiga quiero que me escuches- _dijo haciendo que el tigre llevara su vista a ese par de zafiros que se encontraban mirándolos fijamente-_ quiero que escuches lo que ocurrió en verdad aquella vez

_Daiki yo…

_Taiga por favor quiero, no necesito decírtelo si después de aquello no me crees lo entere pero eso no me detendrá el querer que estés a mi lado- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre a pesar del miedo que comenzaba a sentir aceptara aquello-_


	11. Chapter 11

El tigre sentía las ganas de salir de ahí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, es que en ese momento temblaba más que un flan y sentía que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento, pues veía como Aomine abría la boca para luego cerrarla, aquella acción las repitió varias veces haciendo que el tigre se colocara más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba

_Taiga yo veras lo que paso en la fiesta fue lo siguiente…

 ** _Flashback_**

_esto es una mierda hubiera preferido estar abrazado con Taiga pero el muy idiota de Kise tuvo que elegirlo para que organizara el banquete para su aniversario- _maldecía mientras bebía el licor que había en su vaso observando de reojo a sus compañeros de trabajo completamente borrachos_ \- si no fuera por ese idiota ahora estaría sintiendo aquel calor, viendo cómo se sonroja, como dice Daiki tan tiernamente y a la vez tan provocativo…. Solo porque es la pareja de Tetsu no lo mato además Taiga no me dejaría matarlo- _mientras se recostaba en la barra pues estaba aburrido de esto quería irse pero de que servía si su hogar no estaba su tigre_

_Aomine-san __ se escuchó haciendo que el moreno levantara la vista para ver a un castaño con el rostro completamente rojo, claros signos que aquella persona se encontraba de la misma forma que los demás, completamente borracho_

_que quieres Ryo_ _dijo frio__

_pues sentarme aquí y hablar con usted Aomine-san_ _le respondió entre risas__

_ no hablo con personas borrachas __ pues eran un dolor en el culo tener que soportar aquellas personas__

_sabe ahora que recuerdo nunca le dije porque termine con usted_ _menciono mientras pedía dos vasos de ron, el cual uno le dio al moreno mientras que el otro, Sakurai se lo tomaba al seco__

_ fue porque encontraste a alguien no_ _le respondió mientras bebía lentamente, observando que ahora el castaño bebía una cerveza_

_si pero también fue porque me di cuenta de algo

_y que seria

_pues que usted hace tiempo estaba enamorado de Kagami-san_ _le confeso haciendo que Aomine casi escupiera su bebida_ _ sabe en ese tiempo que estuve con usted vi como sus expresiones cambiaban cuando Kagami-san estaba, como sonreía de una forma que nunca me mostro a mí, además que cuando se iba lo seguía con la mirada hasta que desaparecía. Se sentía que yo era el que se estaba entrometiendo cuando ambos estaban juntos, pues veía como usted se mostraba como era en realidad_ _mientras Aomine abría enormemente los ojos pues nunca había imaginado que había hecho aquellas cosa_ _ así que decidí terminar con usted aunque parece que no se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y….

_sí que te emborrachaste Ryo como para caer arriba de la mesa __ le menciono mientras escuchaba como sus colegas practicamente lo obligaban que se llevara aquel bulto_ _ tkss que más da así podre irme de una vez_ _mientras pescaba como saco de papas a Sakurai para llevarlo a su casa pues no sabía en donde vivía el castaño_

_Aomine-san cuide mucho a Kagami-san ya que es una buena persona_ _balbuceaba mientras entraba a la casa__

_eso lo se Ryo, Taiga es único_ _mientras lo arrastraba a la habitación__

_si lo sé, Kagami-san es alguien que no se encuentra fácilmente así que debe procurar no hacer una estupidez para perderlo porque si… Aomine-san tengo ganas de vomi…._ _las palabras quedaron ahí y el traje de la pantera completamente manchado al igual que la parte de arriba del castaño__

_maldición Ryo como mierda no te aguantas_ _decía todo asqueado dejando al castaño en la cama mientras este se sacaba la ropa quedando solamente con la ropa interior_

_lo siento mucho Aomine-san lo siento… lo siento

_tkss y lo bien que se había quitado esa manía_ _mientras observaba como el castaño se sacaba la camisa quedando con el pecho al descubierto haciendo que el moreno no sintiera nada al ver a su ex pareja de esa manera_

_Aomine-san recuerde decirle lo que siente a Kagami-san_ _mencionaba mientras cabeceaba_ _ si no le dice un **_te quiero_** o un **_te amo_** creo que se sentirá inseguro, a todos nos pasa cuando tu pareja no te d….

_si que eres un grano en el culo primero te emborrachas, después me vomitas y ahora te quedas dormido_ _para después acomodarlo en la cama bajándole así el sueño_ _ dormiré un poco, mmmm no estaría mal ir a buscar al tigre en la mañana __ mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos quedándose dormido al otro extremo de la cama_

 **Fin flashback**

_y eso es lo que en realidad paso, me quede dormido y no te fui a buscar. Cuando llegaste no sabía que decir estaba en shock ya que habías malentendido todo, te juro que no pasó nada con Ryo solo dormimos nada mas __ Kagami no sabía que decir una parte de él quería lanzarse a sus brazos, decirle que estaba bien, que lo perdonaba, pero cuando pensaba aquello la otra parte que eran las dudas lo frenaba_ _ **¿ será verdad lo que me dice? ¿En serio no pasó nada? ¿Realmente está enamorado de mí? ¿Podía creer plenamente en él cuando nunca le había dicho aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba?**_ _Eran las dudas que invadían su mente haciendo que no se moviera del lugar_ _ Taiga dime algo, cualquier cosa_ _le decía pues el silencio de Kagami lo estaba colocando nervioso-_

_Daiki yo… quiero que me des tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me has dicho __le menciono mirando el suelo_

_entiendo te daré tiempo pero ten en claro que no quiero que te alejes de mi_ _menciono con un ligero tono de tristeza__ ven vamos será mejor que volvamos_ _propuso mientras el tigre asentía__

Durante todo el recorrido hacia el lugar en donde vivía el tigre ninguno de los pronuncio alguna palabra, ambos se mantenían en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos hacia el otro

_adiós Taiga ten presente lo que dije_ _menciono dándole un pequeño abrazo, pues aunque en realidad en vez de un abrazo deseaba besarlo sabía que en ese momento no era lo correcto_ _

_adiós Daiki_ _le dijo en voz baja para luego separarse de aquellos brazos y entrar al hogar mientras Aomine observaba como el tigre desaparecía de su vista_

_por favor Taiga créeme, no te alejes de mi lado, no otra vez_ _pensaba mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban con el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad-_

Cinco días habían pasado de su cita, cinco días en que el tigre no había contactado con Aomine para decirle su respuesta, tenía miedo…bastante miedo de que todo lo que había dicho la pantera fuera mentira, miedo de sentirse nuevamente inseguro con aquella relación

_ya Taiga nos vas a decir de una vez qué diablos te pasa y no me vengas a decir que no te pasa nada_ _le dijo Himuro quedando frente al tigre__

_cierto Tai-chan hace varios días te vemos decaído aunque intentes ocultarlo_ _agrego Reo el cual se encontraba sentado al lado de Himuro__

_es que… bueno Daiki me dijo lo que había pasado __ menciono mientras había un resumen de los acontecimientos_

_y que diablos haces atormentándote Taiga

_cierto Tai-chan ve de una vez y abraza a tu hombre

_pero si es una mentira

_vamos Taiga eso no es verdad, además Aomine lo ha demostrado dándote las flores, aquella cita, lo desesperado que se veía cuando te abrazo aquello no muestra lo que realmente siente por ti

_Tai-chan no tengas miedo ya has sufrido bastante estando separado de él así que anda ahora a su lado. que te está esperando… te ha esperado todo este tiempo así que no lo hagas esperar, además sé que tú quieres volver a tocar ese trabajado cuerpo __ se dijo con una mirada picarona haciendo sonrojar al tigre__

_Taiga anda sé que ya tienes tu respuesta así que anda a decírsela_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_Tatsuya, Reo gracias_ _menciono para luego salir corriendo del lugar_

_Mami ya se fue_ _preguntaron los gemelos_ _

_si fue a declararse a papá por ello pronto estarán juntos_ _menciono Reo haciendo que los pequeños sonrieran llenos de felicidad_

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

Nuestro tigre corría por las calles con un punto fijo en su mente y eso era llegar a las canchas en donde había vuelto a ver a la pantera, algo le decía en que en ese momento Aomine se encontraba en ese lugar, cosa que no se equivocó pues al llegar lo primero que vio fueron aquellos movimientos que tanto admiraba

_T…Taiga_ _susurro dejando el balón caer al ver al pelirrojo en la cancha__

_Daiki_ _dijo en voz alta llegaba a su lado para luego abrazar al mayor provocando que este se sorprendie_ ra_ te creo… te creo… pero me siento inseguro yo…

_Taiga_ _colocando ambas manos en las mejillas del tigre haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos_ _ te amo

_ehhh Daiki que has di…

_te amo Taiga, te necesito, te amo más que nada en este mundo, sé que nunca te lo dije por ello te hice sentir inseguro pero te amo, eres mi luz por ello te necesito…te necesito a mi lado, así que Taiga no te alejes de mí no de nuevo, si lo haces sé que no lo soportaría, esta vez no soportaría que te alejaras de mi lado_ _mientras el tigre observaba como los ojos de la pantera se iban cristalizando hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas_

_Daiki…yo…yo también te amo durante este tiempo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti_ _le decía con una sonrisa mientras finas gotas de agua recorrían sus mejillas_

_entonces me perdonas

_si te perdono

_no te alejaras de mí

_no me alejare

_estarás siempre a mi lado

_si lo estaré

_entonces quieres ser mi novio

_claro que quiero Aho_ _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la pantera-_

_gracias a dios _ _suspiro mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza_ _ Taiga

_dime

_Te amo_ _menciono con una gran sonrisa__

_yo también te amo Aho_ _mientras lentamente iba cerrando los ojos sintiendo al instante aquellos labios los cuales se movían lentamente transmitiendo en ese momento todos los sentimientos que durante todos esos años habían estado almacenando en sus corazones-_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yuki parece que mami ya no volverá_ _menciono Aoi para luego comer las galletas que había hecho el tigre__

_papi no lo soltara __ menciono la pequeña con el ceño un poco fruncido haciendo que Reo y Himuro estuvieran algo nerviosos__

_Taiga llegara a lo mejor mas tarde_ _menciono Himuro, pues le era bastante conocido lo posesivos que eran con su hermano y aquello no se salvaba ni su padre__

_no creo que lo haga Tío Himuro_ _mencionaron a la vez_ _ papi más que seguro ahora que mami le dijo que lo quiere no lo dejara ir

_solo porque es papi_ _comento Aoi__

_dejaremos que hoy este con mami_ _agrego Yuki, haciendo que los mayores sonrieran pues se podía ver que los pequeños no le gustaba mucho la idea_ _

_iguales que Aomine_ _pensaron ambos al ver aquella aptitud que solo tenía el padre de las criaturas__

 **En la cancha**

Ambos se encontraban abrazados sin separarse en ningún momento ya que pensaban que en cualquier instante, aquel momento podía desaparecer

_te extrañe tanto Taiga_ _mencionaba dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz para luego dejar su cabeza en el hombro del menor oliendo aquel aroma que tanto lo relajaba provocando que sonriera de felicidad_

_yo también te extrañe Daiki, más de lo que te imaginas, nunca deje de pensar en ti_ _menciono acercándose más si es que se podía al cuerpo del moreno mientras le repartía pequeñas caricias en la espalda_

_Taiga no hagas eso_ _menciono cerrando sus ojos__

_ehh porque_ _alejando un poco para observar el rostro del moreno_

_porque si lo haces todos estos años que me he estado conteniendo se irán de viaje y te juro que no te dejare ir en toda la noche __ le dijo con una voz algo ronca que hizo vibrar el cuerpo del tigre_

_Daiki no sabes las veces que soñé en volver sentir tu piel, el escuchar tu agitada respiración, en poder tenerte como estamos ahora así que_ _acercándose al oído_ _ no sabes las ganas que tengo que me hagas tuyo nuevamente_ _susurro para luego bajar hasta el cuello del moreno para darle una pequeña mordida_

_adiós autocontrol espero que tengas un buen viaje_ _susurro mientras en un rápido movimiento cargaba al tigre como princesa corriendo a su departamento el cual no quedaba tan lejos de aquel parque_

Durante el ascensor que se dirigía al piso en que vivía la pantera, ambos se besaban lentamente sin apuros, saliendo sin ni siquiera alejarse cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Aomine algo torpe abrió la puerta tomando al tigre de los muslos para levantarlo provocando que este enredara sus piernas en la cintura del moreno. Ambos ya recostado en la cama se observaban sintiendo un nerviosismo recorrer en su interior, después de tantos años volvían estar juntos, tenían la oportunidad de volver a recorrer la piel del otro, con solo pensar en aquello los nervioso comenzaban apoderarse de ellos, como si fuera la primera vez que se entregarían al otro.

Con besos tiernos dados por el moreno lentamente la polera del tigre iba subiendo mientras que Kagami repetía la acción quedando algunos minutos sin aquella prenda, repartiendo caricias haciendo que ambos suspiraran, que sus corazones aumentaran el ritmo que en ese momento tenían y que su ganas de ser uno aumentaran

_nghhh D…Daiki_ _gemía el tigre al sentir como los besos que le daba el moreno lentamente iban bajando directo a su pantalón_

_te deseo tanto Taiga_ _susurraba mientras le sacaba los pantalones y la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo_ _eres hermoso Taiga, demasiado hermoso

_Ahomine deja de decir aquello_ _mientras se tapaba el rosto con una de las almohadas que habían_

_Hey Taiga ni se te ocurra ocultarte_ _sacando aquello dejando a la vista el rostro sonrojado del tigre__

_deja de mirar

_eso nunca_ _para luego darle un beso el cual lentamente se hacía más pasional_ _ Tai…ga_ _dijo entre cortado ya que el tigre durante el beso había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior, tomando así el miembro ya despierto de Aomine para juntarlo con el suyo y comenzar a mastúrbalo con su mano de una manera lenta__

Ambos lo sabían, sabían que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos sentir al otro, que después de tantos años pudieran volver a ser uno, por lo que después de la preparación de Aomine, entro en el interior del tigre provocando que ambos gimieran al sentir aquella deliciosa y anhelada sensación. Lentamente las embestidas de lentas se convirtieron en unas mas rápidas, gimiendo el nombre de su pareja, diciendo palabras de amor en cada momento que podían mientras que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de la felicidad que sentían al poder estar por fin con la persona que aman

_Taiga te amo_ _menciono mientras caía exhausto en el pecho del pelirrojo el cual lo abrazo__

_yo también te amo Daiki_ _respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el moreno igual sonreía_

lentamente salió del interior del tigre acomodándose a su lado y abrazando ese cuerpo que tanto lo tranquilizaba y relajaba, quedándose completamente dormido

 **al día siguiente**

los rayos del sol llegaban directo a los ojos de cierto peli azul, el cual molesto comenzó a despertarse dándose cuenta que aquel calor tan reconfortante no se encontraba a su lado provocando que se sentara de inmediato en la cama mirando a su alrededor

_Taiga_ _dijo observando su alrededor dándose cuenta que no estaba aquella persona provocando que el miedo comenzara a apoderarse de su ser_ _ T…Taiga_ _dijo nuevamente con su tono algo quebrado levantándose de inmediato colocándose su ropa interior para salir de su habitación. Nunca pensó que aquel lugar se le hiciera tan grande pues sentía que con cada paso que daba el lugar se alargaba haciendo que el miedo fuera creciendo, que aquella noche solo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación y que su amado tigre nunca estuvo ahí_

_buenos días Daiki __ menciono una voz_ _ deberías de comprar más cosas ya…

_Taiga, Taiga, Taiga_ _mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente__

_que pasa Daiki, tuviste una pesadilla

_tu idiota si te vas a levantar despiértame, pensé que todo aquello fue un sueño_ _provocando que el tigre se le acelerara el corazón al escuchar aquello__

_Daiki no me iré a ninguna parte __ mientras se giraba y con sus manos levantaba el rostro de Aomine para que lo viera_ _ estaré contigo… siempre estaré contigo junto con Yuki y Aoi, así que prepárate Aho tendrás que soportarnos por siempre_ _dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa_

_si es así no me importaría tener que soportarlos por siempre_ _le respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras todos sus miedos se esfumaban al sentir como su pelirrojo lo besaba con amor__


	13. Chapter 13

_**respecto a la canción deben buscarla con este nombre [Knb] [AoKaga] Can't stop love para que puedan ver el video de que en si es hermoso**_

Un día como cualquier otro dos pequeños se iban despertando levantándose de la gran cama que compartían con su mami a pesar de tener su cuarto propio

_Yuki aún no llega mami_ _pregunto Aoi tallándose los ojos__

_ya debe de estar por llegar_ _le respondió mientras se estiraba_ _

_será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa_ _propuso mientras salían de la cama en dirección a sus habitaciones_

Ya cuando ambos ya se encontraban vestidos se dirigieron hacia la cocina viendo a Tatsuya y a Reo, estaban a punto de sentarse cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, usando su velocidad corrieron al encuentro de la persona que estaba entrando lanzándose a sus brazos

_mami te extrañamos_ _mencionaron los dos dándole un gran abrazo al pelirrojo para luego ver a un peli azul__

_papi por esta vez te prestaremos a mami

_ya que mami es de nosotros_ _menciono Aoi_

_ehhh Taiga también es mío

_es nuestro

_es mío

_es nuestro

_es mío _ _menciono viendo fijamente a sus hijos los cuales tenían su misma expresión__

_Kagamicchi/ Tai-chan salgamos a…_ _no terminaron de hablar pues podían observan como ciertos peli azules se encontraban discutiendo_

_que pasa aquí Kagami-kun_ _pregunto Kuroko__

_comenzaron a discutir para ver a quien pertenezco_ _con un suspiro_ _ realmente sacaron su carácter

_demasiado diría yo Tai-chan_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_KAGAMICCHI

_aléjate de él Kise/ ricitos_ _rugieron colocándose enseguida al lado del pelirrojo_ _

_y bien volvieron o no_ _pregunto Tatsuya haciendo que Kagami se sonrojara__

_claro que si ahora no dejare ni por un segundo a Taiga_ _menciono Aomine con una gran sonrisa mientras acercaba al pelirrojo a su cuerpo y los pequeños sonreían llenos de alegría al ver que sus deseos se hicieron realidad__

_celebremos jugando basket_ _mencionaron los pequeños haciendo que más de uno solara una risita_

_esos son mis hijos_ _menciono la pantera tomando a los pequeños en sus brazos_

_lo haremos pero primero a desayunar_ _dijo Reo mientras todos entraban al lugar para comenzar a comer antes de dirigirse a la cancha__

Durante toda la mañana los chicos se encontraban jugando, se escuchan las risas y gritos de todos

_ellos realmente no se cansan_ _dijo Takao viendo como Aomine jugaba con sus hijos__

_la pantera le está enseñando nuevos trucos a las panteritas_ _menciono Reo__

_tienen nuestra energía así que no se le agotara tan fácilmente_ _agrego el tigre tomando un poco de agua__

_pero se están divirtiendo bastante __ dijo Kuroko al ver como Aomine se agachaba diciendo algo a los pequeños los cuales asentían con una gran sonrisa para luego lanzarse a sus brazos_ _

_cierto, a pesar que tienen ese carácter de Aomine lo aman demasiado_ _dijo Himuro para volver junto a los demás a jugar__

Unos días después de aquel día, Aomine junto a los pequeños siempre salían a varios lados, Kagami se encontraba contento al ver que sus pequeños ya no se peleaban con su pareja, ahora ellos dos junto con el moreno formaron una alianza para alejar a todo ser que osara a tocar o acercársele cosa que le provocaba risa al ver los celos de los tres. Un fin de semana el pelirrojo se encontraba descansando ya que sus pequeños habían salido con su padre a saber dónde, ya que no le quisieron decir, solo le sonrieron cuando se los pregunto

_Taiga ven vamos a un lado __ menciono Himuro con una sonrisa, cosa que se le hizo extraño_ _

_a donde iremos

_los chicos quieren juntarse Tai-chan_ _dijo Reo haciendo que este asintiera__

Las tres personas se dirigieron a un parque que se encontraba no tan lejos de donde vivían, encontrándose a todos sus amigos

_pasa algo_ _pregunto el tigre pues todos se encontraban con una sonrisa hasta midorima tenía una pequeña_

_no pasa nada Kagami-kun_ _el tigre no creía mucho aquello pues le resultaba demasiado extraño que estuvieran de esa forma__

_Mami_ _se escuchó haciendo que el pelirrojo se girara viendo así a sus pequeños corriendo con un globo en forma de corazón, el cual tenían agarrado la punta_ _ toma mami esto es para ti

_gracias pequeños_ _dijo con una sonrisa tomando así el globo pero al hacerlo una especie de pergamino se abrió en donde sus pequeños tenían agarrado_

 ** _Quisieras casarte conmigo_**

Tenía escrito en aquel papel haciendo que el corazón del tigre se acelerara buscando con la vista a la persona dueño de aquella escritura

_Taiga_ _se escuchó haciendo que el tigre se girara encontrándose con su pareja arrodillada con un gran ramo de rosas, el cual tomo_

_D…Daiki

_Taiga como dice en aquel papel quiero saber en frente a todos nuestros amigos si me harías el honor de casarte conmigo_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras mostraba un anillo de oro blanco con un rubí en el centro. El pobre tigre no sabía que decir, era demasiado lo que sentía en ese momento, respiro hondo varias veces para poder calmarse y dar su respuesta_

_si…claro que acepto Daiki_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su pantera dándole un gran beso escuchando las felicitaciones de todos_

Los días pasaron volviéndose meses, llegando así a una fecha muy especial

_Aominecchi debes calmarte sabes que siempre el novio se demora_ _menciono observando como el moreno que andaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja se movía de un lado para otro __

_lo sé pero no me puedo calmar __ mencionaba mirando en cada momento la puerta de la iglesia, viendo como sus pequeños entraban y llegaban a su lado_

_papi lo único que te puedo decir_ _menciono Yuki que nadaba con un lindo vestido celeste_ _

_es que mami se ve hermoso_ _termino Aoi que andaba vestido igual que el moreno__

_si es así tendremos alejar a varios idiotas que intenten acercarse a Taiga_ _menciono haciendo que su pequeños sonrieran para luego dirigirse a su asiento, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la música anunciando que el novio había llegado__

Aomine al verlo quedo con la boca abierta, su hermoso pelirrojo andaba con un traje de un pulcro blanco y una corbata azul que combinaba con aquel ramo de rosas azules que llegaba en su mano sabiendo que con eso le daba vergüenza

_te ves hermoso Taiga __ susurro al tenerlo a su lado maravillándose con ese lindo sonrojo que se mostraba en sus mejillas_ _

_deja de decir tonterías Daiki_ _le respondió mas rojo haciendo que la pantera mostrara una gran sonrisa__

Durante toda la ceremonia fue como mágica y única, algunos de sus amigos ya se encontraban llorando viendo cómo se colocaban las argollas para luego gritar de la emoción y felicitándolos cuando se dieron el beso sellando así su matrimonio

_atención todos_ _mencionaba Aomine haciendo que todos los invitados que se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta pusiera atención a las palabras del moreno, el cual sin saber cómo se encontraba en el escenario_ _ primero quiero agradecer a todos por estar en este día tan especial, en el día de mi matrimonio y en mi cumpleaños. Elegí este día para casarme ya que el mejor regalo que puedo tener es estar por siempre al lado de mi esposo

_Awwww Aominecchi sí que puede ser tierno

_cállate Kise_ _menciono el moreno algo sonrojado_ _ Taiga en este día tan especial te quiero dedicar esto, es algo que cuando la escuche supe que fue hecha para nosotros dos_ _menciono mientras las luces bajaban un poco y al instante se escuchaba una melodía_

 ** _Estamos aquí hoy_**

 ** _Juntos como si fuéramos uno_**

 ** _Tú iluminas mis días_**

 ** _Así como el sol_**

 ** _Cuando todo alrededor_**

 ** _Comienza a ser tormentoso_**

El tigre estaba que no se lo creía, el conocía la letra y también había pensado que aquella canción los describía a la perfección pero que Aomine pensara lo mismo hacia que se emocionara bastante y que la felicidad lo invadiera por completo

 ** _Siempre sobrevivimos_**

 ** _Porque estamos juntos en esto_**

 ** _Quienquiera que dijo_**

 ** _Que nunca duraríamos_**

 ** _No sabe que he encontrado mi estrella_**

 ** _Cariño tu eres mi estrella_**

Aomine en cada letra miraba a su ahora esposo el cual se encontraba con las manos en su boca y sus ojos cristalizados por la emoción, cosa que hizo que sonriera y lo mirara con ternura

 ** _Y ahora soy feliz, he resistido tanto tiempo_**

 ** _Cariño aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia_**

 ** _No puedo parar, no puedo parar este amor_**

 ** _No importa lo que digan_**

 ** _Te quiero_**

 ** _No puedo parar, no puedo parar este amor_**

 ** _No importa lo que digan_**

 ** _Te quiero_**

 ** _Dijeron que este amor era de los imposibles_**

 ** _Y fuimos lo suficientes fuertes_**

 ** _Para luchar por esta vida_**

 ** _No puedo parar, no puedo parar este amor_**

 ** _No importa lo que digan_**

 ** _Te quiero_**

Por el rostro del tigre caían finas lagrimas por la emoción que sentía en ese momento, todo era demasiado para él, se sentía tan feliz, tan vivo que no podía parar de llorar

 ** _Ahora me estoy dejando llevar_**

 ** _Porque he abierto mis brazos_**

 ** _Estas aquí para quedarte_**

 ** _En el fondo de mi corazón_**

 ** _Dijeron que no podíamos_**

 ** _Pero hicimos que funcionara_**

 ** _Y nada puede separarnos_**

 ** _Ni siquiera dos mundos diferentes_**

 ** _Quienquiera que dijo_**

 ** _Que nunca duraríamos_**

 ** _No sabe que he encontrado mi estrella_**

 ** _Cariño tu eres mi estrella_**

 ** _Y ahora soy feliz, he resistido tanto tiempo_**

 ** _Cariño aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia_**

 ** _No puedo parar, no puedo parar este amor_**

 ** _No importa lo que digan_**

 ** _Te quiero_**

 ** _No puedo parar, no puedo parar este amor_**

 ** _No importa lo que digan_**

 ** _Te quiero_**

 ** _Dijeron que este amor era de los imposibles_**

 ** _Y fuimos lo suficientes fuertes_**

 ** _Para luchar por esta vida_**

 ** _No puedo parar, no puedo parar este amor_**

 ** _No importa lo que digan_**

 ** _Te quiero_**

Al terminar la pantera se llevó los gritos y plausos de todos mientras se acercaba a su esposo que ya se encontraba llorando

_te amo taiga_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lagrimas__

_yo también te amo baka __ mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos sintiendo los cálidos labios de su esposo_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_mami que haces __ pregunto una hermosa joven de 16 años, observando como un pelirrojo miraba una fotografía mientras daba el ultimo bocado al pastel que había comido_

_recordando como tu padre canto en nuestro matrimonio_ _le respondió con una linda sonrisa__

_recuerdo como papá lloraba como una magdalena cuando Yuki y yo le cantamos feliz cumpleaños_ _menciono un peli azul un poco más bajo que Kagami__

_aquello fue gracioso _ _dijeron Kagami y Yuki entre risas__

_mami, papá se reúsa a ir, dice que no quiero ver a los infelices que le están quitando a sus bebes_ _dijo un joven de 10 años idéntico a la pantera_

_todavía sigue con lo mismo ya debería de hacerse la idea_ _menciono el tigre con un suspiro__

_no quiero saber cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que Nao sale con Rin_ _dijo el pequeño peli azul__

_que pasa conmigo Tsubaki_ _dijo un joven a punto de cumplir 12 años, era igual que el tigre solo que su cabello era azul__ ahh por cierto papá no quiere salir, si sigue así llegaremos tarde al partido

_vayan a arreglarse yo hablare con el idiota de su padre_ _menciono para luego salir de la habitación_

_no creen que mami ha estado comiendo bastante cosas dulces en este último tiempo_ _dijo Nao_ _

_no será que… no creo_ _dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuki, Aoi y Tsubaki para luego ir por sus bolsos_

_Hey Ahomine vamos_ _dijo el tigre desde el marco de la puerta__

_porque Taiga, dime porque mis bebes tuvieron que fijarse en esos dos mocosos, se hubieran quedado como los rivales que eran

_Daiki ellos comparten nuestra sangre_ _acercándose en donde se encontraba su esposo_ _ además nosotros empezamos así, fuimos rivales y míranos ahora estamos casados y con una hermosa familia_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras sentía como su esposo lo rodeaba por la cintura_ _

_mmm puede que tengas razón, por 11 años has estado en mi lado y me has dado dos revoltosos más_ _dándole pequeños besos por su cuello__

_D…Daiki para que debemos ir al partido_ _menciono al sentir como una mano traviesa se colaba debajo de su polera__

_un poco mas

_tendrás que esperar papá sino llegaremos tarde_ _mencionaron sus cuatro hijos con una sonrisa__

_ya vamos_ _menciono con un suspiro, tomando la mano de su esposo saliendo así de la casa_

_Aoi-chan/ Yukicchi_ _decía un peli verde con la misma personalidad y tamaño que Takao y un rubio un poco más bajo que su padre_

_por suerte que Rin no es rival de Nao sino pasaría lo mismo_ _menciono al ver a un pelinegro saludar a su hijo_

_claro_ _dijo el tigre algo nervioso , pues esa era la pequeña diferencia que tenía con sus demás hijos a lo que pensaba era porque Rin era el hijo de su hermano_

_Kagamicchi_ ****_abrazando al nombrado_

_aléjate de él Kise __ rugieron al instante 5 panteras haciendo que el tigre soltara una risita_

_mohh son malos_ _dijo con un puchero_

_los celos y posesividad por Tai-chan lo llevan en la sangre

_será mejor que se ordenen que va a empezar nanodayo __ mientras los pequeños se iban a arreglar y sus padres se ubicaban_

_a pesar de ser pequeños son unos monstruos_ _dijo Takao al ver a Nao y Tsubaki jugar_

_y eso que no han jugado ni Kou, Shinobu, Aoi, Yuki y Rin

_pues ya va a empezar _ _menciono Kuroko al ver como los nombrados entraban a la cancha_

_ya se sabe quien ganara nanodayo_ _al ver como su hijo hacia sus tiros_

_realmente son bastantes fuertes

_claro que lo son teniendo a unos padres como nosotros_ _dijo Aomine mirando con orgullo a sus hijos_

El silbato sonó dando termino el partido siendo los ganadores por mucho sus hijos

_fecida...argggg_ _no terminó de hablar el tigre pues un fuerte dolor en su estómago lo ataco_

_taiga que te pasa

_tu que crees_ _le respondió_

_papá será mejor llevarlo al hospital

_ehhh porque

_Daiki no preguntes y llévame al puto hospital, Midorima creo que nuevamente estaré a tu cuidado arggg_ _provocando que sus amigos se sorprendieran_

_Taiga que pasa

_papá tendremos un nuevo hermanito o hermanita eso pasa_ _dijo Nao_

_sorpresa_ _mencionaron los gemelos observando como su padre abría los ojos como platos_ _ ya sabes que nuestros hermanitos no se notan hasta que llega el momento de dar la sorpresa

Aomine estuvo unos momentos en silencio como procesando lo dicho

_Aoi,Yuki compren lo que necesitara él bebe_ _pasándole su billetera y viendo como sus hijos asentían y comenzaban a correr junto con sus parejas_ _ Nao, Tsubaki lleven las cosas de sus hermanos que partimos para el hospital_ _mientras tomaba a su esposo y comenzaba a correr hacia el vehículo junto a los demás_

El viaje hacia el lugar fue el más corto de sus vidas

_ llévalo rápido que ya nos están esperando nanodayo_ _menciono andando al mismo paso que daba el moreno_

Al entrar las enfermeras ya estaban con la camilla lista la cual recostaron al tigre para llevárselo al pabellón junto con el peliverde quedando los demás en la sala de espera

_empezamos como rivales, cada uno, bueno específicamente yo estuve con otra persona sin darme cuenta que en todo ese tiempo me amabas, decidiste acercarte a mí, confesando lo que sentías debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa no esperaba que sintieras algo así por mi… te hice sentir bastante sufrimiento al hacerte pensar que solo eras un reemplazo de Ryo… por un malentendido nuestra relación se rompió alejándote de mí por varios años que fueron un infierno para mí, cinco años sin saber en dónde estabas o si te encontrabas bien, cuando te vi volví a la vida, sentí que volvía a respirar cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo al enterarme que aquellos pequeños que ahora tienen parejas eran mis hijos… el día de mi cumpleaños obtuve mi mejor regalo y eso fue el comprometerme contigo por toda la vida, años después me sorprendiste con la llegada de nuestros hijos, justo como ahora, me encuentro el ser más feliz del mundo al tener un ángel como tú a mi lado_ _sonrió lleno de amor con aquellos pensamientos en espera de conocer al pequeño ser que se uniría a su familia__

_Aun no nace_ _dijeron los gemelos algo agitados obteniendo la mirada de todos, al ver a Aoi con un conejo rosado y Yuki con un globo rosado que decía "_ _ **bienvenida a la familia panterita"**_ _con una pequeña pantera en él, Shinobu y Kou llevaban algunas bolsas con la ropa al igual que sus parejas, las cuales algunas se las pasaron a una enfermera que iba en dirección en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo_

_no pero porque rosado aun nos sabemos que es __ mencionaron los chicos__

_será mujer ya que mami se la pasaba comiendo dulces __ dijo Nao__

_yo digo lo mismo_ _dijo Tsubasa_

_entonces esta decidió, la pequeña se llamara Aomine Haruka __ menciono Aomine sintiendo en ese momento el llanto del pequeño ser_

Algunos minutos más salió el peli verde con una sonrisa en el rostro

_ya pueden pasar a verlo nanodayo_ _mientras todos los presentes se paraban como resorte y prácticamente corrían a la habitación en donde estaba el tigre. Encontrándolo sentado en la camilla y en sus brazos una mantita la cual se podía observar claramente como una manito se elevaba_

_que pasa es que vieron un fantasma no vendrán a verla_ _dijo con una sonrisa observando como sus hijos y esposo corrían a ver al pequeño ser__

_kyaaa es igual que mami_ _dijo Yuki al ver al pequeño ser__

_ves te dije que sería niña_ _dijo Aoi al ver a la pequeña__

_Kagamicchi es preciosa_ _menciono Kise al ver a la pequeña que observaba a los presentes con esos ojitos rubís__

_Haruka_ _menciono la pantera viendo como la pequeña enseguida fijaba su mirada en el_ _ Taiga gracias por este hermoso regalo, gracias por dejarme ser partícipe de esta vida que hemos pasado

_Baka no debes de agradecer nada tu siempre estarás en ella junto a todos nosotros, te lo dije, no habrá forma que nos alejes de ti_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_asumo las consecuencias con gusto ya que lejos de ti nunca estaré_ _sellando su amor con un tierno beso como siempre lo habían hecho en aquellos 11 años que vivían juntos, entre alegrías y peleas pero siempre juntos como habían jurado en aquella noche en que ambos tras años de estar separados, volvían a estar unidos, volvían a amarse y nunca separarse, esa era una promesa que ambos cumplirían por toda la eternidad._


End file.
